


Yours Mine and Ours

by MagicGirlWrites



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlWrites/pseuds/MagicGirlWrites
Summary: Callie Torres and her three kids need a change of scenery and move to Seattle where they meet Arizona Robbins and her two kids. How will they make it all work?





	1. Chapter 1

Callie Torres had had enough of Miami. Years of living in the tropical climate close to her very intrusive family and not to mention her most recent loss of her wife. Alright, it wasn't that recent, it had been two years. Two very long, torturous years since she had said goodbye to her beautiful wife. Two years of seeing the park they played with the kids at, the place where they first met, their favorite Cuban café. She had tried for years to hold on, then recently she realized she couldn't hold on anymore. She needed to let go. She had to get on with her life for the sake of herself and her children.

So she had decided to make a change, a change for her and the kids. She had been offered the Head of Orthopedics at Seattle Grace, and the day she got that call she knew it was sign. She had spent the morning arguing with her four year old about clothes and all she wanted was a Café Cubano, but it was looking like she wasn't going to have time to stop. She was finally sitting in her office, sans coffee, and was thirty minutes late after getting the kids dropped off. She was exhausted and her day hadn't even started.

She didn't even have to think about the offer, she took it. It was an impulsive move, she knew that, Sam had always said she was impulsive by design. She couldn't help herself, she loved to jump into things, try new things. Often times she got herself in trouble with her quick and impulsive moves, but she couldn't help herself.

This was definitely one of those times. Now it was weeks later and she was coordinating movers, realtors and juggling the kids while trying to keep it together.

"Elon!" She yelled and went running after her two year old that was streaking through the house in nothing but socks and shoes. Somehow the boy had managed to get everything else off, even his diaper and was laughing maniacally as he ran with his pacifier in his mouth. There were movers all over the house, boxes were stacked high and here was her naked little boy. She took off after him and swooped him up into her arms.

"Little boy! Where are your clothes?" he just kept laughing as she kissed him all over his face. He was her light, that was for sure. Callie had been pregnant with Elon when Sam had died. They had spent months deciding on a donor for him. They had argued and fought over them. Sam had wanted a Cuban donor like their other two children, but Callie had fought her on it. She wanted a baby that looked like Sam, she wanted a little Sam. She had begged to use an egg from her and a donor that looked like her so that she would have her little Sam.

It turned out to be the best fight she had ever put up. She now had her baby Elon that looked like Sam, even though she didn't have Sam anymore. Callie had been six months pregnant with Elon when she had gotten the call about Sam. She was a police officer and had responded to a domestic dispute between a couple. The man had been beating up on his wife for years, it wasn't the first time Sam had been called to this particular house. Thing shad gotten really heated this time and by the time Sam and her partner had shown up the man was holding the wife hostage. They tried for hours to talk the man down, Sam had finally made it in the house to try and talk him down. But he had gotten spooked when someone outside moved around the door and had shot Sam.

Callie was working in the ER that day and knew immediately when they said they were bringing in a thirty-six year old female police officer it was her wife. There was no doubt in her mind. She had stood outside the door the entire time they worked on Sam, but she had seen her when they brought her in. She knew things didn't look good.

So now it was two years later and she couldn't stay in the town anymore. Her parents had fought her, but not too hard as they knew why she was doing it. They had watched their daughter fall in love, love hard and then lose hard. When Sam died, Callie's heart broke and their hearts broke right along with her.

"Isabella! You need to get your things! Elon, please stop squirming, you have to wear clothes on the plane! Marco please get your shoes on, we have to go, Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon!"

Callie grabbed Elon by his ankles and held him down while she quickly got him dressed and carried him back out to the living room. She knew if she put him down she was likely to lose him and the clothes again. Isabella, always the pleaser, was standing by the door with her backpack and shoes on. Isa was her three year old going on thirty, she loved to please everyone and was often the most adult person in the house, on some occasions beating out her mother. Marco was no where to be seen yet, he had been struggling with learning to tie his shoes lately and wouldn't let anyone help him until the very last second often involving tears for the four year old.

"Calliope!" she heard and turned from the mud room to see her parents walking in the front door.

"Hello Papi," She yelled at them and turned back to her kids, grabbing up the last of their things, her bags and grabbing up Elon and swinging him up on her hip. Three kids under the age of four, she had no idea how she had signed herself up for this. But she loved every single second of it. She and Sam had decided they wanted kids early on in their marriage, and Sam was a few years older than Callie and had wanted them to start quick. She loved being a mother, and was a natural with the kids. Callie had carried all three of the kids, Sam hadn't wanted to because of her job. But she had been the one to get up in the middle of the night, never wanting to miss out on anything. And she had babied Callie on all of the pregnancies, loving to watch her wife get big with their babies. Callie had always been sad that Sam never got to meet Elon, she wondered what it would have been like to see them together, looking so much alike.

"We need to get going if we are going to make the plane," Carlos said coming in and grabbing Isa and putting her on his hip while she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was quieter than the boys, often getting left in the dust behind the rambunctious boys and their spirits. Isa was a thinker, sitting quietly and reading for hours, even though she couldn't actually read yet. She often picked the biggest books on the shelf for Callie to read at night.

"Okay, we are ready, Marco! Are your shoes on?" She yelled and he came running down the hall towards his mother, tears running down his face. He was a determined child, and wanted to do everything on his own, even though he wasn't able to do some of the tasks. Marco loved sports, and Callie found herself in the yard kicking balls with her son and suddenly looking to see who won soccer matches and baseball games when years prior she didn't even know what the sports channel was. There was no doubt in her mind that this boy was going to spend a lot of his life on a field, which meant she was going to be a mother in the stands. But she was excited and ready since she had never been one to play sports.

"Come here, baby boy," She said and bent down, still holding onto Elon, and consoled her son while tying his shoes.

Carlos Torres watched his daughter and knew that this girl of his was meant to be a mother. She had always dreamed of having a large family, and now she had it. The only thing that upset him was that she was doing it on her own. He had been so excited for her to fall in love with a wonderful woman that he and his wife adored. But when they had gotten the call about Sam, they knew their daughter would be devastated. They had watched her falter for the past two years, and while they were sad to see her leave, they knew she needed to spread her wings.

"Okay, did you see how I made the rabbit ears? And how I crossed them? Okay now you try on this one," Callie told Marco and he wiped his tears and tried the next one. Callie could feel her father and mother boring a hole in the back of her head, but she knew how important this was to the little boy.

"NO!" He yelled and threw himself back on the floor when he didn't get it right. Again.

"It's okay, Marco. It's okay," she consoled him and helped him with the other shoe. "Okay, we can try some more on the plane, okay? But we have to get going now or we are going to miss our flight," She told him and stood up, still balancing Elon on her hip, grabbed her purse then grabbed Marco's hand. She looked up at her parents standing in the door, her father cuddleing Isa, and then looked around the house one last time. The house where she and her wife had shared so many memories, the house where they had brought two children home together, watched them take first steps.

She smiled at the room, then turned and walked out the door, ready for her new adventure.


	2. Arizona, Josie and Benji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first glance of Arizona

This story was originally found on FF but I'm moving it over here with plans to finish it.   
It will be edited and some content will be changed. 

 

Arizona Robbins had been sitting at the Pancake House for thirty minutes waiting for her ex to show up. She glanced at her kids and saw them smiling, unaware that their other mother was late. As usual. She had stopped telling them months ago that they were there to meet their other mother, because there was a good chance she wasn’t going to show up. So rather than have to answer a million questions about where she was and when she was coming, she decided to stop telling them. They just thought weekend pancakes was part of their normal weekend ritual.

“I want ducka dips!” Benji said giving her his best smile, the one where he was all teeth and his eyes closed. He was her chocolate monster, she had no idea that a two year old could eat as much chocolate as he did. Benji was a sweet and loving boy, he chose to only be carried everywhere he went so that he could save up all his energy for when she tried to put him to bed at night when he would suddenly explode with energy overload. Arizona hadn’t slept in years and just figured that was part of motherhood. Especially since she had been doing everything on her own for so long.

She glanced across the table at her four year old daughter Josie and smiled at her. She was busy coloring her menu as quickly as she could, not leaving a single piece of her menu white.

“Josie, do you know what you want?” She asked her daughter.

“I want DUCKA DIPS!!” Benji yelled. Her children only seemed to have one level of their voice-loud.

“Benji, I know you want chocolate chip pancakes, I will order then, but I need to find out what Josie wants, okay?”

“DUCKA DIPS!” He said while grabbing the silverwear that was in front of him and dumping them on the table with a clang.

“Josie?” Arizona asked again not wanting to miss out on ordering when the waitress came back. She glanced at the door every few minutes to see if her ex was going to walk through, but she hadn’t seen her yet. It wasn’t looking like she was going to either. They hadn’t seen her in nine weeks now, and the kids were starting to ask. They had long stopped thinking of her as a mother, and more of a distant aunt that they saw occasionally. It made Arizona sad to think of Janet missing all of this. They had once been so in love, things had been wonderful for them. She never would have imagined them at this point. 

She had met Janet when she was in her first year of her residency. Janet was a nurse in the Pediatric unit and they had hit it off right away. They had fallen quickly in love and life with Janet had been fun. She was the life of the party, always telling jokes, everyone wanted her at their house. But with those highs….came the lows too. Janet was bi-polar and would often struggle with her meds. Life in general would stress her out, but throw in any sort of catalyst and it was too much for her.

But she wanted it all. She wanted the family, the kids and the house. They used Arizona’s eggs both times because Janet didn’t want to worry about the kids having her depression passed onto them. They had painstakingly looked at every sperm donor they could until they found the perfect guy, and had used him for both children. 

Arizona had loved being pregnant, and both pregnancies had been easy enough for her. But when Arizona was pregnant with Benji, Janet had started to become a loose canon. She was all over the place, happy one minute and angry the next, bouncing from project to project, unable to stay focused on anything. Arizona was concerned with her work, her other child and being pregnant that she hadn’t focused in on Janet and noticed she wasn’t taking her medications anymore. Until it was too late. Janet stopped coming home, she would stay out for days, sleeping on the couch of people they didn’t even know, and waking up when Arizona would track her down with the GPS she had installed on her phone. 

Arizona had knocked on the doors of strangers asking if her wife was there. Each time it was harder for her and more embarrassing as occasionally she would find her with another woman. Arizona kept picking her up and would bring her home, but couldn’t convince her to take the drugs. She hated them. Had spent a lifetime on them and didn’t want to be attached to them anymore. She loved life off of them, even though that life was not good for Arizona and the kids. 

Arizona was eight months pregnant with Benji when Janet had disappeared altogther. Her phone wasn’t on and Arizona found herself at the police station filling out a missing persons report. They thought they would find her with credit cards, or that she would eventually turn on her phone. But they didn’t. Days turned into weeks and suddenly Arizona found herself giving birth to their second child, on her own. It would be months before Janet would show up again, and by then she was but a skeleton of the person that Arizona knew as the woman she had loved.

She would try to get herself together every few months or so, get back on her meds, and after about two months, she would fall off the earth again. Arizona had done everything she could to support the woman she loved, but she knew she needed to get on with her life. So after a year and a half of watching Janet self destruct, she had asked for a divorce. Janet signed the papers quickly and Arizona didn’t see her for nine months. 

Benji was now two and a half and occasionally Janet would show up, but he didn’t know her at all. Josie probably remembered her at some point, but recently Arizona could tell the little girl was quickly forgetting her now. It had been years since the woman had been living under the same roof as Arizona and the kids so it was no wonder Josie was starting to forget her. 

“French toast,” Josie said not looking up at her mother, but continuing her coloring and filling up the page. 

Arizona glanced up at the door again but still didn’t see Janet. It had been a long time since she had been in love with the woman. She’s not sure when it happened, maybe it hadn’t been quickly, she wasn’t sure. But now she found herself ready to move on. She needed to stop hoping her ex would show up, because she seldom did and really it seemed to be setting herself up for failure. 

Arizona ordered for them when the waitress came by and she entertained Benji while he tried to keep up with his sister in the coloring. Life had been hard for her for the past few years but looking at her two beautiful children right now, she knew how lucky she was. They were wonderful and the reason why she woke up everyday and made the most of her day. They made her want so much, so much for them, and so much for herself.

She hadn’t put any effort into dating again, because she had been too busy with the kids, but now that Benji was getting a little older, she was starting to think about getting back into the dating scene. Her friends had been bugging her for months to come out with them to the bar, to try and get out of the house, and she finally felt like she might be ready for that. She wasn’t holding on to Janet anymore, but she had been holding onto not wanting to try for fear of getting hurt again. 

“Can I get you all anything else?” The waitress asked, but arizona just shook her head and asked for the tab. She was ready to go home, her parents had asked if she wanted them to watch the kids so she could go out with friends, and she had told them no, but now she was having second thoughts on that offer.

Xxxxxx

Arizona was wrestling with Benji and getting his pajamas on. She knew that her parents could put the pajamas on the boy, but she felt like she needed to do it. 

“Benjamin! Get over here,” She ran after the boy as he took off down the hall. She heard the doorbell ring and stopped chasing the boy to let her parents in.

“Hi,” She said as she opened the door to find Teddy, her best friend, standing on the other side. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to try to convince you to go out with us.”

“I sent you a message and told you I was coming out with you. Didn’t you get it?” She saw Teddy dig her phone out of her pocket and look at it.

“It’s not on,” Teddy said quietly causing Arizona to start laughing.

“Of course it isn’t. Look, I’m trying to get pajamas on Benji, I don’t suppose you could help me with that could you?”

“I’m on it,” Teddy said and took off down the hall looking for the boy.

Arizona looked at the couch and saw Josie on the couch watching a cartoon and decided to talk to the little girl for a few mintues while her friend tried to get the clothes on the little boy.

“Hey baby girl,” Arizona flopped onto the couch next to the girl and saw her look up at her mom.

“You’re going to go out tonight?”

“Yes. Is that okay?” Arizona was a very dedicated and busy mother that didn’t leave the kids very often. She spent a lot of late nights at the hospital so she didn’t like to take the time away that she could be spending with her kids. 

“Sure…will you bring me home something?” Arizona laughed a little at the girl.

“I’ll see what I can do,” She said and wondered what she could bring her daughter home from the bar. A swizzle stick? Bar napkin? Probably not appropriate.

“Arizona?!” she heard and looked to see her parents walking in the front door and hopped up to greet them.

“Hi momma,” She gave her mother a kiss and a hug then gave her daddy a hug. “Okay, the kids are fed and half of them are in pajamas…”

“Nope! I got him in his pajamas,” Teddy said coming down the hall carrying Benji over her shoulder and smacking him on the butt while he laughed.

“Okay, they are all in the pajamas and fed. They can have a small snack before bed, and then I will be home later. If you want to sleep over you can, otherwise, I’ll see you later on. I won’t be too late,” Arizona told them and grabbed her heels and slipped them on.

“No rush, stay out, we will be fine and your mother wants to spend the night, so we will probably go to sleep and just see you in the morning,” Her dad told her while taking Benji from Teddy, but the little boy slipped out of his grandpa’s arms and took off for the kitchen.

“Perfect, thank you so much, I’ll see you in the morning,” She said and gave them both a wuick kiss on the cheek and took off while she could.


	3. Rubberband bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between the women and half the kids.

Callie had been in Seattle for a week, her mother had thankfully decided Callie couldn’t possibly manage on her own and decided at the last minute to come with her. Which Callie was grateful for because the thought of being on the airplane by herself with the kids had sort of scared her. She wanted to believe she could do all of this on her own, but once she got in the car on the way to the airport she started to panic a little. What was she doing?! Was this right? She wasn't sure but something in her was pulling her to Seattle and she just had to go.

She had bought a home while still in Miami and had been able to close on it when she first arrived with her mother and the kids, now she was coordinating the movers and when they would be there with all their things. The kids thought it was wonderful living in the big house with no furniture. She had gone out and bought a few things they would need to get them through, but the boys thought a camp out was wonderful. Her mother on the other hand had not been as impressed.

“Mama, I have to go to the hospital today to sign some paperwork, do you and the kids want to come with me, or would you rather stay here? Or a park? What do you think?”

“I think maybe we will come with you, and after we can stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things, the kids keep asking for snacks and drinks. Have you thought about a nanny yet?”

“I have been thinking about it, I’ve been worried about not having you and Papa out here , so a nanny seems like it might be the best option, I’ll ask at the hospital for a recommendation of an agency.”

The two women wrestled the kids into shoes and raincoats, then set off for the hospital. Her car hadn’t shown up yet so she was still using the rental from the airport., which like everything else so far the kids thought was loads of fun. She was so happy that they were adjusting so easy to life in a new city.

Callie looked up at the huge building and was excited to think she would be starting here soon. She and her family walked into the hospital and made their way to the chief of surgery’s office.

“Dr. Hunt?” She asked and gave a little knock on the door that was open.

“Dr. Torres! Please come in,” He gave her a huge smile and got up from his desk to walk over to her. “I’m so glad you’re here. When will you be able to start? Our Ortho department is in some serious need at the moment and can’t wait for you to begin,” He told her, ushering her over to the chair in front of his desk, then looking back at the children and her mother. “These must be your kids, what a beautiful family you have, please come in,” he motioned to them to come in the room as well. Elon hopped up on Callie’s lap, glad not to be left out in the lobby while Isa proceeded to walk around the room and look at everything, soaking it all in. Marco ran over to his desk and picked up the softball that was sitting on it.

“Marco! No, put that back,” She scolded and took the ball from the boy and placed it back on Chief Hunt’s desk. “I’m so sorry, I hope that wasn’t too special.”

“No, it isn’t at all. We are getting ready for our annual game against Mercy West, by the way, I don’t suppose you play do you?”

“Softball? Me? Oh no, I don’t, I’m sorry,” She said laughing, but the boys in her lap got very excited at the thought that their mother could play.

“Mami! Please! You have to play,” Marco started jumping up and down.

“Yes, mami, you play,” Elon told her by grabbing her face with both his hands and squeezing, making her face squished.

“It would seem your children think differently,” Chief Hunt told her laughing. “Everyone on the surgical staff plays, I can assure you, we are no good and lose every year, so you will help us even if you are the worst player on the field, which I doubt because my wife is probably the worst and often sneaks a small flask on the field with her,” He told Callie while laughing.

“What’s a flask?” Marco asked, causing Chief Hunt to panic slightly realizing his mistake. 

“It’s just part of the equipment needed for a softball game, you have been watching baseball and they don’t use flasks in baseball,” She told him and watched relief set in on the chief. “So how about a tour, I’d love to see the hospital,” Callie asked wanting to change the subject before flasks were brought up again.

Chief Hunt eagerly got up and led the women and children around the hospital, showing them the different departments as they walked along. Callie smiled at everyone she saw and was excited to see that the Seattle hospital was just as busy as the one she was leaving in Miami. She had been eager to move to a teaching hospital in hopes of taking on new ortho students, since it seemed to be an area most doctors didn’t flock to.

“Dr. Torres, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery, head of Fetal and Maternal medicine.” Addison reached out her hand and took Callie’s proffered hand. 

“Dr. Torres, so nice to meet you,” She said shaking the hand, then scrunched up her eyes slightly, but didn’t say anything, causing Callie to wonder what had caused that. Callie introduced the rest of her family to the woman and decided not to ask.

“When will you start?” Addison asked looking at the kids as the circled their mother and wondered silently where their father was.

“Soon, Chief Hunt wants me to start yesterday, but I am still waiting on movers, and nannies and cars to be shipped, so as soon as I become just a little more settled, I’ll start, but until then I’m going to have to wait at least a couple more days.”

“Oh, do you have a nanny agency yet?”

“NO! Do you have a name for me? In Miami I used the daycare, but I had the luxury of having my parents and sister close, here I’ll be on my own, so I am thinking I’m going to have to hire a nanny for the kids.”

“I think I can be of some help, why don’t you give me your number and I will ask the one person I know that would know and I’ll give you a call.”

“Oh thank you! You are a real lifesaver,” Callie said exchanging numbers with Addison then thanking her again and moving on with Chief Hunt. 

“This is our pediatric department,” He told her as they walked by. Callie was lucky her children were never sick and glanced in at the department as they walked by. “The head of the department is Dr. Arizona Robbins, she is probably in surgery right now,” he told her as they walked by. Callie wondered about the name for a minute and continued on with the man.

“And this is Dr. Miranda Bailey, head of our General Surgery department,” He told her and she reached out for the woman’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, you must be Dr. Torres.” Miranda took a minute to size up the woman and gave her a nod of satisfaction.

“I am Dr. Torres, it’s nice to meet you as well,” Callie looked around the area and noticed interns and residents were flocking around the woman.

“They are like vultures, always looking to pick up a surgery,” Miranda told her noticing Callie see the students wandering around. “General surgeries are where they often start, so they hang around me ALL DAY!” She yelled the last part causing them to scatter and causing Callie to laugh, but her kids hid behind her at the sudden noise, all except Elon who was happily perched on his mother's hip, playing with her hair.

Callie noticed a woman come skating into the room on heely’s and watched as she approached them. She had to pause for a moment looking at the woman, she was beautiful and in those shoes it just made her down right adorable with her huge smile plastered on her face.

“COOL!” Marco yelled, pulling Callie out of her trance, and for the first time ever, Elon jumped off Callie and down onto the floor to check out the shoes that had wheels built in. He even took his pacifier out of his mouth to get a better inspection, crouched down, looking at the shoes that had wheels.

“Elon want shoes!” He said looking at the shoes and sitting down to rake off his own.

“You have shoes, please don’t take them off” Callie told him, stretching her arm after carrying the boy for so long. 

“Oh, you like my shoes? What is your name?” The blonde asked and kneeled down closer to the boy. Callie noticed the bear on her pocket and so did Elon. He had already shoved the pacifier back in his mouth and was reaching for the bear, forgetting about taking his shoes off.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Callie said picking the boy up under his arms and swinging him back up on his perch. Marco was still looking at the shoes, wondering about the wheels, while Isa stood directly behind her mother peaking out. This did not go unnoticed by Arizona.

“You know, what I have in my pocket?” Arizona asked the children, Marco stared in amazement, he could only imagine the wonderful things in her pocket if she had wheels on her shoes.

“I happen to have, a pocket full of bracelets made by my daughter, would you like to pick one out?” She asked and opened up her pocket. Elon was busy scrambling down Callie’s side again and was already reaching in the doctor’s pocket. Marco was hot on his tail, but quiet Isa just stood and watched her brothers. 

Callie kneeled down and spoke quietly to her daughter. “It’s okay baby girl, you can pick one out if you’d like. I promise, nothing will happen,” Callie told her and watched her daughter shy away a little but her HUGE brown eyes innocently looked up at her mother pleading to help her. “How about if you and I pick one out together? Huh?”

Arizona watched the mother and daughter share a conversation and saw the big brown eyes of both women finally look at her. How could anyone ever say no to that, she wondered. Then she looked at the dynamic of the family and wondered briefly about them. There were very clearly four sets of brown eyes watching her, with four heads of brown hair and then the littlest one, with his pacifier in his mouth, had the blondest of hair with blue eyes and when he smiled he had one dimple in his cheek.

Callie saw the doctor checking out her family and knew she was curious about them, then helped her daughter work her way over to the pocket that was still being held open by Elon.

“Elon, you have already picked one, now it’s time for your sister to have a turn,” Callie told him and he looked up at the woman that was staring down at him and she nodded. He then looked back at his grandmother and held his arms up for her to pick him up. Arizona knew immediately who was in charge in this family.

“I have one condition on these bracelets, you can pick out any one bracelet in exchange for your name,” Arizona told the children and gave a special smile to Callie.

“Eeeeyawn!” Elon yelled from behind his pacifier causing the women to laugh.

“I’m Marco,” the eldest boy said and pulled out a green rubber bracelet and put it on his arm.

Isa looked at her mother that was crouching next to her and weighed how badly she wanted a bracelet. She shook her head at her mother. “Are you positive? I’m sure there is nothing in that pocket that is going to hurt you. How about if I look first?” Callie asked her daughter, but her daughter shook her head.

“The same deal goes for adults, if you tell me your name, I’ll let you have a bracelet,” Arizona said seeing the exchange that was happening and knew the little girl was too scared to pick one. And looking at the woman who so clearly adored her children she was dying to know more about her. Looking at her, bending over like that, with the kids all crouched around her, her brown eyes staring up at Arizona. The woman was stunning.

“Well, my name is Callie Torres,” Callie said and reached into the pocket and pulled one out. “Purple! My favorite color,” She said and looked at her daughter, wondering if she would try. Isa still stood there, hesitant to make a move, and Arizona could tell she just needed a little extra loving push in the right direction.

“Let me tell you about these bracelets. My daughter Josie makes them for me every day so that I can share them with the kids that are on my ward. My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins and you look like you are just a little bit younger than my daughter but just a little bit older than my son Benji. Benji likes to help, but he mostly likes to try to wear them all at one time, shoving them all on his arm at once. I bet your little brother would do the same thing, huh?” Arizona asked nodding for the little girl. Causing Isa to crack a smile and laugh just a little bit. “Maybe one day you could come over and help Josie make them, would you like that?” Arizona asked the little girl and finally got a small nod from her.

“My name is, Isa,” She quietly said and reached for the pocket that Arizona held open for the little girl so she could see a little better and grabbed a pink one out and looked up at her mother that gave her a smile.

“It was very nice to meet you Isa, and Marco, and of course Eeeyawn,” she said causing the kids to laugh.

“Thank you so much,” Callie told the woman and for the first time in a very long time, Callie took notice of a woman besides her wife. 

“Oh and of course it was nice to meet you as well Callie Torres and You’re very welcome,” Arizona extended her hand, and for the first time in a very long time, Arizona took notice of a woman besides her wife. And what a beautiful woman she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie finished up the tour with Chief Hunt and signed all the necessary paperwork. She felt like she finally have everything done at the hospital she needed. 

“When do you think you will be able to start?” He asked her hopefully, wanting her to say tomorrow but wishful that she would at least say next week.

“As soon as I am able to secure a nanny for the kids, I will be able to start. I’m going to try to find on in the next couple of days.”

“I could ask Dr. Robbins, she uses the daycare for her kids, but I’m sure she has the name of an agency here.”

“Any help you can give will be much appreciated.”

“And don’t forget that tonight we have our first softball practice,” He told her and watched as she started to squirm. “You have to be there, it’s mandatory, and we will go to Joe’s for drinks after.”

“Well if it’s mandatory, I guess I will be there,” She told the man and wondered if it was mandatory for the entire surgical staff. If so that meant Dr. Robbins would be there. But she quickly remembered that Dr. Robbins had kids, which meant she was taken by some wonderful person out there. Some person that was lucky enough to get to go home to her each night.

Xxxxxx

Arizona watched as Callie walked away and didn’t hear Teddy walk up on her.

“Who was that?” Her friend asked, pulling Arizona out of her dream.

“Hmmm? Oh, that was Dr. Callie Torres, the new head of Ortho,” Arizona told her and quickly went back to her charts, but not before having once more quick glance at the woman.

“Oh yeah? She’s hot.”

“Teddy!” Arizona looked at her friend and couldn’t believe she said that out loud.

“What? I’m straight but I can honestly say when a woman is good looking, and she is a very good looking woman.”

Arizona looked back down the hall just in time to see the woman round the corner with her family. “You think she’s good looking?” Arizona scrunched up her nose and asked her friend and looked up at her. “She has three kids,” She told her Teddy and went back to work on her charts.

“So.”

“So,” she said and slammed the chart shut. “If she has three kids, she must be married.”

“You have two kids.”

“So.”

“So you aren’t married, but you have two kids. Is there a rule that says you have to be married if you have three but not if you have two?”

Arizona glared at Teddy and handed the chart off to the nurse.

“I’ll ask Owen if she is going to be at practice tonight, if she is that means she will be at Joe’s too.”

“Wait.” Arizona stopped walking and looked at her friend. “Why would she be at practice?”

“Owen made it mandatory for all surgeons to attend practice and the game. So I would think he would make her attend too.”

“Oh great….I hate softball,” Arizona told Teddy and started walking down the hall again.

“And why do you hate softball?” Teddy asked with a laugh and waited for her friend to tell the story. She had heard it a dozen times before but it didn’t mean she didn’t like to hear it again.

“I’m not saying it out loud. I know you know this story.”

“Aww, come on….”

“No, you just want to make fun of me,” Arizona told her and pressed the button for the elevator. She was hungry and needed to get some food if she was going to make it through this day. Especially if she was going to have to go to softball practice after work. She’d have to call her parents to see if they could watch the kids.

“Arizona, I would never make fun of you,” Teddy called out laughing as the elevator doors closed and she left her friend on the other side. 

Xxxxxxx

Callie was frantically digging for some clothes to wear to practice, she didn’t have a glove and would have to stop by a sporting store and buy one. She didn’t know the first thing about softball and wondered if she just bought any glove she saw, then wondered if they made pink ones for adults. That thought made her smile a little extra because the thought of having a pink baseball glove made up for the fact that she was going to have to play this absurd game. She hadn’t even started at the hospital yet and she was already going to have to do something she had no interest in doing. 

“Okay, kids! Mommy has to go,” She came out of her room wearing yoga pants and a tight workout shirt. Callie had given up a long time ago on thinking she was hot. At one point in her life she would have described herself as that, but now she was thirty-four and had given birth to three children. She now looked at herself and saw a mother with stretch marks and a couple of grey hairs poking out. So it didn't occur to her to think about the outfit she put on. 

"You be good for grandma, and I will be home late, so I'll see you in the morning. I love you!" She planted kisses on all of them and took off out the door. She still had to stop and pick up a baseball glove, so she was going to be pushing it to get there on time.

Xxxxxx

Arizona was dropping off the kids at her parents for the night, they had agreed to take them for her so she wouldn’t have to worry about getting them late. She quickly changed into some workout clothes and grabbed her gear, running out the door so she wouldn’t be late for practice. 

She pulled up to the field and saw everyone else getting out of their cars. She really hated playing this sport, but she did enjoy being able to be with her colleagues, it was fun once they all got to the field and started the practice.

“Arizona!” She turned and saw Teddy getting out of her car. “What did you end up doing with the kids?” 

“I took them to my parents house, they are going to keep them for the night for me.”

“Perfect! Neither of us has early surgeries tomorrow, we are going to let loose tonight,” Teddy told her and swung her arm around Arizona and pulled her towards the field.

“Robbins!” She heard and looked toward the field to see Mark Sloan walking towards her. She and Mark had become friends over the years and she really liked the man. 

“Hey Mark,” She leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

“Jesus…who is that?” He asked causing Arizona to turn and see the very sexy brunette walking towards them. Arizona thought the woman might possibly be the sexiest thing she had seen in a very long time and the only thing better than seeing this woman walk towards her, with her hips moving that way, was if she had been behind her so she could see her…

“Close your mouth,” Teddy whispered pulling Arizona out of her inapporpriate thougths and then she realized she did in fact have her mouth open while she oggled the woman.

“That is our new Ortho Chief,” Arizona told Mark and glanced up to him and saw that he also had his mouth open. “Close your mouth,” She whispered to him and saw the look that was in his eye. She glanced back over to Callie and saw that she was busy talking to Addison and wondered if they knew each other. 

Xxxxxx

“Callie!” She heard and turned to see Addison calling her over. Callie was grateful for the woman since she had only met a few people so far and was starting to panic a little over this big move. Maybe she should have just stayed in Miami, she had left her house, family and friends behind. But seeing the smiling redhead calmed her down a little bit.

“Hey Addison,” Callie approached the woman.

“Nice glove,” Addison told her and laughed a little bit. Callie was holding a pink and black glove on her hand and Addison wondered why she hadn’t considered getting a pink glove. She had no desire to play this game, she had spent most of her life avoiding playing any sort of sport and now here she was, standing on a field for the third year in a row. 

“Oh, thanks. So this game, are they really going to expect me to play? I’ve never played softball before, I’ve watched baseball on the tv, but that’s it,” Callie told her as they started to walk to the field.

“Sorry to tell you, but yes, you are going to be expected to play. Don’t worry too much though, we are horrible and lose every year, and if you are that bad, Owen will put you in the outfield. So don’t stress over this too much.”

 

“Addison!” they turned and Callie saw a man standing with Arizona and another woman, while they called them over.

“Oh great, watch out for this guy, his name is Mark Sloan and I bet you he hits on you within five minutes of meeting you. Don’t trust him.”

“You say it like you have personal experience with him,” Callie laughed and saw the woman roll her eyes.

“The worst type of eperience,” She muttered and heard the brunette laugh for just a little too long. “Seriously though, you should be thanking me for giving you this type of a heads up.”

“Thanks for thinking of me, but I’m telling you, it won’t be a problem for me,” Callie told her causign the red head to look at her, but unable to ask any more questions because they had joined the rest of the group now.

 

“Mark Sloan,” He said and extended his hand towards Callie and gave her his best smile.

“Callie Torres,” she said and took his hand and looked at the man as he cocked an eye brown and tried to give her his best look. Callie smiled big back at him, he took this as a positive move, but really she found him funny giving her his best efforts. He had no idea that what he was doing right now was just a waste of time.

“So when do you plan on starting?” Teddy asked Callie.

“Well I need to secure a nanny for my kids and then I’ll be able to start. My mom is going to stay for as long as I need her, but I’m sure at some point she needs to get back to Miami. Addison was nice enough to offer up a possible service, and tomorrow that’s what I am going to spend my day doing.”

 

“So you mentioned kids, how many do you have?” Mark looked at the woman and couldn’t believe the beautiful woman had ever given birth, let alone more than once.

“I have a four, three and two year old at home,” She smiled at the thought of her kids and watched as the man lost just a touch of his smile.

“Wow! Three kids! I never would have guessed it. And what about Mr. Torres?”

Callied decided to have a little fun with the man. “Oh, well he is in Miami and couldn’t make the trip with us, but he should be out soon,” She told them and watched as his face fell.

“OKAY! Gather up!” they heard and saw Owen on the field trying to get eveyrone over.

“Is your husband going to come out anytime soon?”Addison asked Callie causing her to smile.

“Oh I’m not married,” She whispered and saw the redhead stop in her tracks and leave her mouth open.

“But you said….”

“He asked where Mr. Torres was, My father, Mr. Torres, is still in Miami.” She told Addison with a huge smile on her face.

“So you aren’t married?”

“Nope, I am a single mother of three young children.”

“Bless your heart,” Addison told her and looked back to Owen and attempted to pay attention to the man.

“I’d like to introduce Dr. Callie Torres to everyone, she will be taking the spot of Head of Orthopedics in the very near future. Please make her feel welcome, in the mean time….”

Owen continued to tell everyone positions and strategies while Callie tried to listen and understand what he was telling everyone. 

“Okay, I hate to ask, but I’m going to because you have baffled me with this. Three kids? No husband?” Addison asked and watched Callie look down briefly then over at her.

“I was married, but I’m not anymore. Good?” Callie asked and gave Addison a look like she really didn’t want to discuss it. Meanwhile next to them the other three were having a conversation of their own.

“I knew she was married. No one looks like that and isn’t married. I mean look at her!” Arizona told Teddy but Teddy glanced over.

“She isn’t wearing a ring.”

“What!?” Arizona gasped and glanced over at the ring finger of the doctor. “Hmm, well that doesn’t mean much, she is a surgeon and we are so used to taking them on and off all the time, mayeb she just forgot to put it on.”

“But there’s no mark either. She’s from Miami, and look at that tan she has going, if she was wearing a ring and taking it off all the time, there should be remnants of where it was. But there isn’t.”

Arizona looked back over then stared straight ahead while pretending to listen to Owen.

“What do you think it means?” Arizona whispered to her friend.

“I’m not sure, but I am guessing our good doctor isn’t married. You should just ask her.”

“YOU ask her, youre the one that wants to know so bad,” Arizona tried to turn the tables on her friend in an almost dare sort of way.

“I don’t want to know, Arizona. But if you would like for me to ask her, I will,” Teddy said and looked at her friend. “I am very happily married. To a man. But if you would like for me to find out what her status is, I will.”

“No. Don’t bother,” Arizona said and grabbed her glove up off thr ground and started for the outfield. “ I mean, what’s the point. She’s beautiful and amazing and I come with a lot of baggage. I wouldn’t want to put this on anyone else. Did I tell you I sat at the pancake house with the kids for two hours on Saturday and she never showed.”

“You need to stop going over there. Seriously. I get that you are trying to do right by her, but it isn’t fair for you to continually put your life on hold.”

“I know,” Teddy looked at her friend and saw she appeared a little beat down.

“Come on slugger, lets take the field.”


	5. Chapter 5

Practice went off without too many hitches. Owen figured out that Callie and Addison really had no interest in playing and eventually just let them sit on the bench in the dugout. He realized that Callie had in fact never been on a field before and no idea what she was doing. He had desperately been trying to explain the game to her all afternoon, but she kept staring at him blankly. He wasn’t sure if it was because she wasn’t listening or because she didn’t care. He assumed it was the latter.

Teddy on the other hand was very competitive and wanted to take over the whole thing. She kept trying to organize people and move them to different spots. She was encouragingly trying to get the women sitting on the bench back on the field but the two weren’t having it.

“Why does she think we want to play this game?” Callie asked Addison.

“I have no idea, but you need to stop making eye contact with her, and she will leave us alone.”

“I can’t help it, she keeps chanting things and it causes me to look at her.” They both looked up as the blonde came walking in.

“So I have to know how the two of you managed this,” Arizona asked sitting in the dugout with the other two women that were happily chatting on the bench. She was going to avoid looking with Teddy or she would try to get her back on the field.

“I’m really not sure, I think Owen gave up on trying to teach me how to catch the ball in my glove,” Callie told her laughing while Addison joined her.

“I think he got tired of hearing me complain,” Addison told her.

“Seriously, I hate this game, every year he makes us come out here and do this and we never win.” Arizona told them while taking a sip of her drink. She was a little disappointed she hadn’t thought to bring alcohol like Yang and Grey.

“I think next year I’m going on vacation when this happens,” Callie told them and checked her phone. She was worried about her mother being alone with the kids, though she was with them a lot.

“It’s great you have your mom here to help until your husband gets here,” Arizona said sitting next to the women and looking at them. This was as good as she was at prying and trying to figure out if Callie was married. She wanted to ask her out right, but didn’t have the nerve with the other woman sitting there.

“Oh…uh, yeah I guess that is good. Excuse me, I have to call her,” Callie said and exited the dugout to call her mother that had just sent a picture of Elon in the bath with mud all over him.

“She’s not married and I can’t get a real feel for what is going on with her,” Addison told the blonde casually. 

“But she said…” Arizona started.

“I know, she was just messing with Mark. She told me she wasn’t married. Also, I know her, beyond her career, I know her, but it’s driving me crazy that I can’t think of how.”

“Really? Maybe med school?”

“No….it’s not that. It’ll come to me eventually,” Addison told her and smiled at the brunette as she came back to sit with them. 

“Elon managed to evade my mother long enough to dig up an entire flower bed and plant his chupo,” Callie said laughing while both women just stared at her. “Oh, his pacifier. He wanted to grow more.”

“Addison! Get over here!” They looked up and saw Owen calling the red head out to the pitchers mound.

“For the love of god doesn’t he get it…okay I’ll be back,” she told them and took off for the field again.

“It sounds like you really have your hands full with your kids,” Arizona smiled at the woman and took a moment to really pay attention to her. She was beautiful, her features were striking, and she had the most amazing eye lashes. Her skin was flawless, which at their age was amazing as most women in their mid-thirties were starting to see some small signs of aging. 

“Ha, yeah they certainly keep me on my toes,” Callie laughed and told her. “Okay…go ahead and ask. I know everyone is dying to know.”

“Well….” Arizona started.

“Okay everyone! That’s it! Drinks at Joe’s, first round is on me!” Owen called out and everyone hooped and hollered at the thought of free drinks.

“Callie, why don’t you follow me to the bar, it’s across from the hospital, but just in case you don’t remember how to get there,” Addison told her and Callie gave Arizona a smile.

“A different time I guess,” She smiled and followed the redhead to the parking lot, leaving the blonde watching her walk away. Her very tight yoga pants and very tight workout shirt made the blonde wish she had the nerve to ask more questions and keep her next to her.

Xxxxx

“Okay, so what is it? What is the story?” Mark asked Arizona sitting next to her at the bar. 

“I have no idea. I can’t figure her out at all,” Arizona had been staring at the brunette across the room all evening. She desperately wanted to go up to her and talk to her, but she kept talking herself out of it. She didn’t know how it was possible for a woman that looked like that to not be taken. It didn’t seem possible.

“She’s been staring at you all evening,” Addison told Callie as she glanced over at the blonde again. They had seen Arizona glance their way quite a few times and it was clear that she was talking about Callie to her friends. 

“I know.”

“Well, what are you doing? You should go talk to her. She isn’t married you know.”

“How do you know I’m even interested in her?”

“Please…there is more chemistry between the two of you than the rest of us in the room combined. I’ve seen the way you look at her. Go talk to her. She is amazing and worth getting to know.”

“I’m sure she is.”

“But….” Addison asked and looked at the brunette and noticed a hint of sadness for the first time on the face of the woman that always seemed to be smiling.

“The last few years have been hard for me, my hands are full with the kids, I just don’t know if I am up for starting anything right now.”

“Don’t be daft. Arizona is wonderful, her wife left her a few years ago and she was so broken for the first year, but she has really built herself back up. Picked herself up off that floor and made a life for her and the kids. I don’t know what your story is….oh god! I remember!” Addison said out loud and looked at Callie.

“Don’t….” Callie said and looked at the woman. She knew.

“Oh god…I remember hearing about the story in the papers. Your wife…” Addison clamped her hand over her mouth as it came back to her. She knew this woman now, she remembered where she had seen her.

“I know who she was and what she did, I don’t need to be reminded.” Callie stated, “It’s one of the big reasons I wanted to move out here. I was excited at the thought that no one knew who I was. Out there….everyone remembered her. She was a hero, and everyone worshipped her. And when people would come into the hospital and see me, they all wanted to talk about her. It was a constant reminder, I kept trying to get over her death, but on a daily basis I was reminded of her. She coached a youth basketball league, and I would see the kids out all the time, the previous kids on the team and the current ones. I would run into them, or their parents.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a silly thing to say to someone, but I am. I’m sorry your family had to go through this. Sorry that your kids have to suffer from it. I wish there was something I could tell you to make it better.”

“I needed to get away from it all. I needed time to reinvent myself. I wanted for just a little while to know that when the scrub nurses looked at me, they weren’t thinking of Sam. Or when a family would invite us over, it wasn’t pity for Sam. I just want to be normal again, and I know that isn’t possible. This is our life now, but I want my kids to be happy and I was finding it harder and harder to make that happen.”

“I get it. I really do. I won’t say anything to anyone at the hospital about it. Mums the word.” Addison said zipping up her lips. 

“I’m scared to start over, to try again. I never wanted to even think about another woman. Sam was it for me, and when she died I swore I would never look at another woman. But…” Callie looked down at her drink. She had ordered a Rum and coke, it was the drink that Sam would always order for her when they went out. 

“What would Sam say about that?” Addison asked quietly looking at the brunette sitting next to her, knowing she was going through a lot still, years later. She could tell Callie was really struggling with the notion of trying to date, she could tell the woman was interested in Arizona, but being interested in Arizona meant she was officially saying god-bye to her wife.

“She would kick my ass and tell me I’m an idiot! She would hate me for it. Tell me I was wasting my life and that I needed and deserved to be loved.”

“If it had been you…would you have wants Sam to never love again? To sit it out?’

Callie looked at Addison and smiled with tears in her eyes. The redhead had seen them starting to spill as they talked about her wife. Addison had remembered when the shooting had happened a few years back, seeing the hero female cop on tv that had left behind a family of four. She had been so moved by it at the time she had even sent a donation to the scholarship fund that had been started in her honor.

“You’re very smart…Excuse me for a minute,” Callie got up and headed for the bathroom.

Xxxxxxx

“What do you suppose they are talking about?” Arizona asked Teddy and motioned to the redhead and brunette on the other side of the room. She could see they were in a very deep conversation with each other, and then she was pretty sure she saw tears coming down the Brunette’s face. She perked up quickly and looked over. Addison rubbed the brunette’s arm and she could tell she was giving Callie encouraging words. 

Next thing she knew she saw Callie get up and head toward the bathroom. 

“I’ll be back,” She said and took off after her.

She walked in and saw the brunette standing by the sink, fixing her makeup and looking in the mirror.

“Hey…” Arizona said quietly and looked at the brunette. “You okay?”

“Yeah…you know I will be.” Callie told her quietly.

“I’m not sure what I can say to help out, but if you need anything, anything at all. Just let me know.”

“Ha, yeah, thanks,” Callie said and turned to look at the blonde that was staring up at her.

“I can’t help but keep staring at you,” Arizona whispered quietly looking at the woman.

“I’ve noticed…” Callie stared at the blonde, wondering what would happen next.

“I just wanted to offer up…anything at all.” Arizona took a small step closer to the woman and wondered where she had gotten this courage.

“I’ve been guaranteed that you are a great person and that I should take the time to get to know you,” Callie straightened herself up a little more and looked at the blonde.

“It’s just that, you seem to be going through something big right now, and I want to assure you, that when you are ready, there will be people lining up for you. They’d be crazy not to.”

“Ha…you want to give me some names?” Callie laughed out and saw the blonde lean in, gently caress her face and kiss her lips very lightly.

“I think you’ll know…” The blonde gave her a flirty smile and walked out of the bathroom leaving a very stunned woman behind.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey there champ,” Arizona turned to see Teddy walk up behind her. She made a sort of grunt and looked back down at her work. She had been working in the lounge for the past hour trying to get caught up on her charts. “So I’ve noticed that you have been hiding out a lot this week.”

Arizona looked up again and then back down. She should have known Teddy would figure it out. She had been hiding out. Only for the past four days. The past four, long torturous days. And has fate would have it, it had been exactly four days since she kissed Callie Torres in the bar bathroom at Joe’s.

“Nothing? Not even going to deny it?” Arizona looked up again and shook her head at her friend. “Okay, enough.” Teddy took her charts and closed them. “What happened?”

Arizona sat back in her chair debating on what to tell Teddy. Should she risk the truth? She really should, because she was going to find out anyway. Once Callie told everyone in the entire hospital about how the crazy lesbian had kissed her in a dirty bar bathroom, everyone was going to find out anyway.

“I kissed her.” Arizona looked at Teddy and waited. 

“Kissed her? Kissed who?” Teddy asked and wondered what her friend was talking about and then slowly recognition came over her face. “Oh…wait! Do you mean?”

Arizona nodded and slammed her head down on the table while her arms hung loosely to the side of her. What had she done? Why had she ruined everything?

“Wow! Okay, so you kissed Callie, wait, I thought she was married?”

“No. Addison said she wasn’t that she was just messing with Mark,” Her voice was somewhat muffled as she still had her head buried in the table.

“Well. Okay! This is big!”

Arizona just kept her head on the table and let it bob back and forth so that her friend saw that it wasn’t a good thing. 

“What? I don’t get it, what’s wrong?”

“Tedddddy….” Arizona looked up and pleaded with her friend.

“I’m missing something here, I can tell.”

“I kissed her. I kissed her!”

“Okay…did she kiss you back?”

Arizona looked at Teddy and scrunched up her face. “I couldn’t really tell. It was quick and soft and amazing and wonderful and she had the absolute softest lips I have ever kissed. I mean they were like little pillows on her face. And after I kissed her, all I could think was that I wanted to kiss her again. And I would have, but she looked at me and walked out of the bathroom.”

“Did she say anything?” Arizona shook her head at the question. Callie hadn’t said anything to her. Not one word. She had just stood there and looked at Arizona with shock on her face.

“Okay…well have you seen her?” Arizona shook her head again. “Oh right, the hiding out. That’s what you’ve been doing. Well I can tell you, she hasn’t started yet, so you don’t need to hide out.”

Arizona looked back down at her hands and not up at her friend. “Do you think she is avoiding me?”

“Well, there is the possibility of that. But you also need to consider she just moved here from across the country with her three small children. She is trying to find a nanny, arrange for movers and I’m sure she has a million things on her plate. Besides, does she have your number?” Arizona shook her head again and looked at Teddy.

“Teddy…I might have really screwed up here. I don’t even know if she likes women.”

“Oh….ooooohhhhhh, yeah. Hmmm, okay well I can see why you might be worried about this.”

“Teddy….I feel like an idiot. I haven’t even thought about another woman in….years. Years and years. And I finally decide to make a move forward and I do this. I mean, what was I thinking?”

“You were thinking she is a beautiful woman and you are attracted to her, and come on. I saw her looking at you all night too. She was interested.”

“You think?”

“No doubt about it. She was checking you out.”

“Teddy…..” Arizona looked up at the other blonde and gave her a look she hadn’t see before. “I really want her to like me. I barely know her, but I just think about her all the time. She is amazing and wonderful and….I don’t know what I’ll do if I have already screwed this up.”

“You can’t think like that. You have to be positive about this. You tried! She would be stupid not to be attracted to you.”

Arizona smiled at Teddy, “Thanks Teds.”

Xxxxxx

Menawhile across town Callie was having pains in her stomach. Still.

“Callie, where do you want these dishes?” Her mother asked her and saw that something was eating away at her daughter. Every since she had gone to the softball practice she had returned home, solemn and distant. She wasn’t sure what had happened while her daughter was away, but she got the feeling it was something big.

“Anywhere in those cabinets, mama,” Callie told her mother without looking up. She had finally hired a nanny for the kids. And the woman was starting this afternoon. Which meant she would be able to start at the hospital in the next few days. Which meant she was going to have to see Arizona. Which made her sick to her stomach. Again. 

Callie had picked a large home for her family. She was not one to worry about having too much space, she felt her kids needed it and so did she. She had been raised in a large home and when she and Sam had purchased their home they had picked a large one for them too. 

The house had five bedrooms and a large playroom for the kids in the upstairs loft. She was lucky enough to also have a small apartment above the garage that the nanny could live in. The girl she hired was young, just out of college and working on her graduate thesis. She wasn’t taking many classes, mostly spending her time researching and writing at the moment. It would be perfect for all of them.

Callie had purchased a home with a pool, which seemed ridiculous to her since it was so much colder in Seattle than it was in Miami where they were in the pool almost year round. She had already looked into a heater for the pool because she had no intentions of getting into the pool with her children and freezing. 

“Callie?” She looked up to see her mother staring at her. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing mama,” She told her and walked back into her bedroom and looked around. She had decided some changes needed to be made, so when she moved, she had sold all of her bedroom furniture and bought new. Now she was having a little bit of a panic attack about that. She felt like it was one more way she was giving up on Sam.

Addison was right though, if Sam saw how she was acting, she would never forgive her. It had been over two years since she had said goodbye to her wife, close to three now really. She had loved that woman more than she knew how to express.

Sam had been waiting tables at a local restaurant when Callie saw her. It had been love at first site for her. She had immediately been drawn to the woman and returned to the restaurant for five days before she summoned up the courage to talk to her.

It had been a slow romance for both of them, neither wanting to mess up what they had going. Because they knew they were headed for something great.

And it had been great. Until it ended. And then it had been awful. Callie sometimes looked back at those days and wondered how she made it through. Pregnant and two little ones hanging on her legs, she stared out into the sky and begged her wife to come back to her. But she never did.

“Callie….you can tell me anything. Don’t be scared.” Her mother said and it caused Callie to stop for a minute and look at her mother and she knew she was going to have to tell someone at some point.

“I kissed someone. Or rather, someone kissed me.”

Her mother smiled a little and gave a sigh of relief. Love. That was easy. She could help her daughter with love. She was afraid it was something worse.

“And who was this person that kissed you?”

“Another doctor at the hospital.”

“Ohhhh, the one with the wheel shoes?” Her mother asked and it caused Callie to look sharply at her mother. “What? You think I don’t notice these things?”

“What things?”

“I saw the way you looked at her that day. The way she looked at you. The way she spoke to your children. I’m your mother, I don’t miss things like that. I haven’t’ seen you look at anyone like that since…”

“Since Sam?”

“Is that what this is about?” Callie nodded her head at her mother and laid down on the bed. She wished she could make it all go away, all the hurt, the anger. It would just be so much easier if it all just went away.

Her mother came over and sat down on the bed with her and started to play with Callie’s hair. She had always loved when her mother did this. It reminded her of being a little girl, and being so safe. There was nothing that could get her when her mother did this for her.

“Sam was a wonderful woman. We are all so lucky to have known her, to have loved her, to have had her in our life. But she is gone. She is gone and we have her memories and the love she put in those babies of yours. But it’s time for you to continue on with your life. Sam would never have wanted to you to spend the rest of your life wishing for her to come back. Dreaming of her. She would want you to be happy. She would want you to love again, or at least to try. I’m not saying for you to marry this woman, but you have to try.”

Callie just laid there and let her mother continue to stroke her hair. She was right. Sam would have wanted her to try again. 

“I feel dumb. She kissed me and I just stood there, and then I ran out of the room. I didn’t even say anything to her.”

“I’m sure she will understand, when you talk to her. But the most important thing is for you to talk to her. You have to make the effort to see her and talk to her. Ask her out. It doesn’t have to be for the most romantic date ever, it could be just a trip to the park with the kids. Heaven knows your children would love to go play with some other kids. They miss their cousins. But start somewhere. Start small and build up to something that could be great. But the thing is Calliope, if you don’t try, you’ll never know what you could be missing out on.”

Callie sat up and looked at her mother, gave her a huge smile and hugged the woman.

“When did you get so smart, mama?”

“Youre just now figuring out that I’m smart!? I’ve always been like this my darling. Now, did you decide where you want those dishes?”

“Anywhere is fine. I have to run our real quick on an errand, do you need anything while I’m gone?”

“No, I’m good. Tell the blonde I said hello.” Her mother said as she got up and walked out of the room.

“I never said I was going to go see the blonde.”

“You didn’t have to, remember? I’m the smart one.”


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona was still holed up in her oncall room when her mother called to tell her the kids were settled in the day care. Her parents would often keep the kids for her on morning she had to be in early and then take them to daycare for her to pick up after work. Josie went to preschool two days a week and that was the highlight of the little girls week. She loved interacting and being with all the other kids.

“You still hiding in here?” Teddy asked dropping a brown bag on the table and reaching in for the contents. “I brought us some lunch to share.”

She took out two sandwiches and some fruit and placed it on the table in front of them.

“I know! I know you don’t like sandwiches, but they transport the easiest,” She said looking at the and the disgusted face she was wearing. “So you decide what you are going to do?”

“There’s nothing I can do at this point, I have to just wait until I run into her. I know nothing about her. When she starts, where she lives, her phone number. So I have to just…wait.”

“You could google her,” She saw Arizona turn her nose up at her. “What! I hear she is a big hot shot ortho doctor, everyone was looking at her, has been for years and when the word got out that we scooped her up, there was a lot of hospitals that were upset. She created cartilage in a lab, and is now looking at someone to fund her project.”

“Wait…that was her?” Teddy just nodded at the question and watched as her friend realized the doctor they were talking about. “I didn’t realize that was her. I read a few articles about her, she still hasn’t been able to take it mainstream yet, because of funding. So is that why she came here? Is our hospital going to do that?”

“Apparently.”

“Wow!” Arizona sat back and thought about what this could mean for the hospital. Right now it would cost them money to fund such a hefty project, but in the long run, the pay back it was potentially the biggest project in the country at the moment and would mean a lot for them down the road.

“So what are you going to do? Just sit here?”

“There’s nothing else I can do. I just have to wait it out, until she starts, and I have no idea when that will be.”

“Maybe Owen has her number,” Teddy offered up.

Arizona just shook her head at her friend, “No thanks, I am just going to wait this one out. Because I am not going to be the one to call her and put myself out there again only to stumble all over myself when I try to explain why I kissed her.”

There was a long pause while they both took a few bites then Teddy spoke up.

“Why did you kiss her?”

“Because she is easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and….she looked like she needed a kiss.”

“Ha! How does someone “look” like they need a kiss?”

“I don’t know…she just did. She had this desperate look on her face that spoke to me in the moment and said “kiss me”, so I did. I kissed her. And it was…the most beautiful kiss I’ve ever had.”

“That’s saying a lot since you were married.”

“I’m not taking anything away from my marriage. I’m really not. But that kiss. I could kiss her all the time. It’s all I’ve been thinking about. She’s addictive.”

“One kiss, and now she is addictive?”

“Yeah,” Arizona told her quietly and Teddy saw that she meant it, that this was serious.

“Okay…well, we will see what we can do to find this girl. Meanwhile I have a surgery, I’ll see you later,” Teddy told her and got up to pack up her things. 

Xxxxxxx

Callie took off for the hospital, she had to find Arizona and talk to her. It was important that she righted what had happened over the past few days. She could only begin to imagine how the woman must feel. Here this amazing woman had kissed her and what had she done? She had fled the scene. If the tables were turned and she had done that, she would be feeling pretty low right now, and that’s the last thing she wanted for the woman. She’d never be able to live with herself if she knew she was causing pain for Arizona. 

She got to the hospital and looked up at the massive building and realized this was going to be a feat in and of itself. Trying to locate the woman in here could be a little bit like finding a needle in a haystack. But she was determined, she was going to do this. She would find her and talk to her about that amazing kiss. 

“Dr. Torres?” She heard and turned to see Chief Hunt standing in front of her. 

“Oh, hello,” She told him and looked around the bustling building hoping that she would see the woman she was actually looking for.

“How are you doing? Are you getting all settled in?”

“I am and thanks for all the help, I hired a nanny and she has started so I don’t see any reason why I can’t start work on Monday. I’d also love the opportunity to check out the lab that you offered me and see what I might need to order. If theres time.”

“Of course, we’ve been looking into…” He was telling her all about his plan but she wasn’t listening to him at all. She really didn’t want to be talking to him, but felt she probably should. 

“Oh and don’t forget we have softball practice this weekend. I’d love for the entire team to finally be together so we can assign positions.”

“Dr. Hunt, I really wanted to talk to you about that. I love the camaraderie that this game brings out in everyone, but I have never played as you could tell the other night and while I want nothing more than to be part of the team, I just don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“Nonsense! There is a spot for everyone out there no matter the skill level. We’ll see you this weekend.” 

“Fine, I’ll see you on the field this weekend,” She told him and took off. She really had been hoping to get the man to change his mind, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen. Not only was Callie not good at softball, she had actually been worried she might get hurt on the field, but she figured if everyone else was out there, she might as well be too.

She left the lobby and started her search for Arizona. She glanced in all the halls and nurses stations as she went by them, hoping the woman was sitting at one of them. Room after room she went to, looking, but she wasn’t finding the woman anywhere. She had checked the schedule and she was working, but wasn’t in surgery, so more than likely she was working in a room somewhere catching up on paper work. 

And then finally….

Arizona was in the lounge, hiding, when she saw the brunette enter the room. She looked up and gave her a shy smile, it was much brighter in this room than it had been in the bar. Plus she didn’t have any alcohol running through her veins at the moment, so this was all going to be much different. 

“Hey,” Arizona said quietly as the brunette entered the room. “Look I feel like I should apologize for the other night. I was out of line to approach you like that and just kiss you, out of nowhere. I mean first off it was a dirty bar bathroom, and who does that? And second because well, it was presumptuous of me to assume that you would want me to kiss you or that you would even be receptive to it. And I would hope that any sort of relationship we have had up until this point isn’t ruined by my kissing you. And that’s not to say we have a relationship, well other than our professional relationship that is, but I hope I didn’t ruin that. Or ruin any sort of non-professional relationship. So I’m sorry.”

Callie watched the blonde while she spoke and the more she spoke the cuter Callie found her. She was down right adorable. Up until this point they hadn’t had a chance to really talk a lot, she had wanted to, but there hadn’t been a lot of time. But now, listening to the woman backtrack and apologize for kissing her was entertaining.

“Are you done?” Callie asked once the blonde had finally stopped her ramble.

“What? Well, yeah, I guess so,” She looked beat down now. 

“I didn’t come here looking for an apology, not at all. I came here to apologize to you.”

Arizona now had a questioning look on her face. 

“You kissed me the other night and it was…great…wonderful really and I sort of bolted when you did it. And it wasn’t because you kissed me, it’s because I haven’t kissed anyone other than my wife in over ten years. And that scared me.”

“Your, wife? I thought you said you weren’t married,” Arizona started to panic just a little at the thought that the woman might have a wife at home.

“Oh sorry, I should say my late wife, Sam. She died a little over two years, well gosh it’s getting close to three years now. But anyway, I’ve been worried about you kissing me, and it’s been stressing me out, like up all night stressing me out and I finally figured out why.”

Arizona gave her a questioning look, wondering if she was going to tell her why.

“It’s because I liked it.” Callie said quietly to the woman that was still sitting in her chair. And as the words came out of Callie’s mouth, she could almost see them still hanging in the air as she watched Arizona’s questioning look become one of happiness. She actually got to watch the woman’s entire demeanor change in that instant and she knew she’d give anything to be the person that got to do that again and again.

“Yeah?” Arizona asked, making sure the woman wasn’t fooling her.

“Yeah.”

“Awesome,” Arizona told her and looked back down at her charts for a second then back up at the woman. “So, I know you are really busy getting moved in and all that, but what would you say if we got together sometime? Maybe even with the kids?”

Callie smiled her very best smile, the smile that had the opportunity to change the world, and when she flashed it at Arizona in that moment, it did just that. It changed her forever.

“I’d love to,” Callie told her and looked down at her phone. “Do you suppose I could get your number so I don’t to go looking all over the hospital for you the next time I need to talk to you?”

And that just sent Arizona’s stomach into a pit of butterflies. The thought that the woman standing before her had been searching for her meant she really was interested. This gesture said a lot to her.

“Of course, but I do have to say that I kind of like the idea of you pursuing me. It’s terribly romantic.”

“Wow, if you think it’s romantic that I walked all over this hospital waking people up in oncall rooms, wait until you actually go out on a date with me.”

“Are you asking me out?” Arizona asked her causing Callie to blush just the tiniest bit.

“Maybe,” She shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door leaving a smiling Arizona at the table unable to turn the smile off and actually feeling her face hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy walked into Arizona’s office and saw the woman sitting behind her desk chewing on her fingernail. Which was crazy to think about because it was so far out of character for the woman to be doing something like that. She was staring very hard at her computer screen, almost like she was willing it to do something for her.

“Watching porn again?” Teddy asked while Arizona jumped two feet and slammed the laptop shut at the same time. “Wow, I was just kidding. What are you doing?” She asked and sat at the chairs in front of the desk.

“Nothing.” Came a quiet little voice out of the blonde.

“Seriously, I was kidding about the porn, but now you have me a little intrigued. What sort of porn does Arizona Robbins look at?”

“I wasn’t looking at porn.” She huffed and sat back in her chair looking at the dirty blonde. 

“Fine. I’ll accept that answer but you have to tell me what you were actually doing.”

“I wasn’t doing anything, that’s the problem. I didn’t have the nerve to do it.”

“Ohhhh, so you wanted to look at porn, you just couldn’t find any?”

“Would you stop it with the porn. I wasn’t looking for porn, or thinking of looking for porn. I was thinking about googeling Callie.”

“Oh, well that’s easy enough, what did you find out?”

“I couldn’t do it.” Arizona said quietly and looked at her friend.

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t know…It felt creepy and wrong. Like I was stalking her. And it’s weird because I really want to know her, more about her, but then on the other side, I don’t to ruin it.”

“What?”

“When she tells me all about herself.”

“Wow,” Teddy said and grabbed the computer off the desk and slipped it into her lap.

“What?

“You have it bad. I didn’t realize how bad you have it.”

“I don’t have it bad, I just think there’s an element of mystery at getting to slowly learn about each other, rather than know everything before we even have a date.”

“Maybe there won’t be a date.”

“Oh there’s going to be a date. She stopped by here earlier looking for me and I asked her if she wanted to do something together with the kids, then she insinuated about a date.”

“Insinuated?”

“Well I said something about romantic and she said something about if I thought that was romantic wait until she took me on a date.”

“No shit!” Teddy said and started typing into the computer.

“What are you doing?”

“Googleing her….”

“No…Teddy, don’t okay? It’s wrong.”

Teddy stared at the page in front of her , clearly reading the page, then closed the browser and shut the computer, returning it to Arizona’s desk.

“Well….”

“You should wait and get to know her.”

“WHAT! You can’t do that? What was it? Was it bad? Did she murder someone? She mentioned a wife, a late wife. Was that who she murdered? I mean I suppose it could have been in self defense, and that might be okay in my opinion, if she was trying to save her own life or the lives of the kids…”

“Arizona. She didn’t kill anyone. But I think you are right, you should do this right. There was nothing in her biography that you should know about before you date her. Go out with her, take the time to get to know her and slowly you will get there.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me?”

Teddy just gave her a look, but didn’t answer. Because if she did, she would certainly be lying.

Xxxxx

Callie made it home and helped the nanny get the kids fed, bathed and into bed, before she finally fell into bed for the night. She was exhausted. It was hard work being a surgeon but it was even harder being home with the kids all day and trying to unpack her boxes. She felt like there hadn’t been a second to stop and really enjoy anything about Seattle since she had gotten here. She looked off to the side of her table and noticed her laptop sitting next to her. 

She had also been considering doing a little search on Arizona. She was curious about the Peds surgeon and wondered about her. As she was sitting there, in bed, contemplating doing a quick search she heard her phone buzz and looked over at it. 

A: Just thought I’d make sure you had my number

Callie looked at the phone and smiled at it so hard she thought her face might explode. 

C: You programmed your number in my phone this afternoon, how could it not be in there?

A: Yes, but what if your kids destroyed your phone and you had to get a new one, then you wouldn’t have my number

C: Do your kids destroy your phone often enough to even worry about that?

A: They’ve been known to be a little destructive.

C: Well I will say this, you are very thorough. 

A: Oh, you have no idea how thorough I am

Callie read the text and felt herself blush as she read it. Was she insinuating what she thought she was insinuating? She read it again, yes, she’s pretty sure that’s what she was saying. 

C: Well, I have to say I’m intrigued and would love to test out that thoroughness of yours some time in the future. The near future 

A: I think that can be arranged. But how about that date with the kids first? I’m free tomorrow, would you like to meet at the park?

C: My kids are actually climbing the walls and would love it. Text me the address, how about eleven and we can see about lunch after.

A: Perfect. But one more question for you.

C: Shoot

A: If we do the park and lunch, is that one date or two?

Callie found herself staring at the phone with her mouth open.

C: Are we keeping track for any particular reason?

A: No…no reason at all. See you tomorrow, Callie!

To say that Callie was intrigued by this woman was the understatement of the year. 

Callie slept like a baby that night, thinking of all the flirty texts the blonde had been sending her. As she got up the next morning, she looked at the table beside her bed and saw a picture of her and Sam together at the beach.

“I hope this is okay…I’m not replacing you, you know that? No one will ever replace you. But..I need to move on. Okay? Let me know that you are okay with this.”

Callie stood there for a few minutes looking at the picture, but nothing happened. She then went in to shower and get ready for the morning. 

“Mama!” She heard and looked out to see Elon standing in her bathroom just outside the shower door.

“I’m in the shower.”

“Mama!”

She opened the shower door a crack and peeked out. “Elon, mommy is in the shower, what do you need.”

“I want milk.”

“Okay, well give me a minute to finish and I’ll get out and get you some milk. Okay?”

“Mama!” She heard and looked out to see Isa standing next to Elon.

She poked her head back out. “Yes, baby girl?”

“What are we having for breakfast?”

“I’m not sure yet, can I finish up my shower and then I’ll make you and your brothers some breakfast?”

“Okay. Can we have fruit?”

“Of course. But can I finish up here?”

“Okay. Can we have toast?”

“Isa. Please. I am almost done. Let me finish and I’ll make you whatever you want.”

That seemed to work. Callie finished rinsing the conditioner and shut down the shower only to find all three children standing in her bathroom now.

“Okay kids, we need some new boundaries. This is mommies bathroom and she would like to have a quick shower in the morning without everyone standing here. Okay? Marco, can you please take your brother t the kitchen? I will be down in one second.”

The kids finally left the room and she was able to finish getting ready for her day. She came down to the kitchen and starting making breakfast for them. She had given the nanny the morning off since she was going to take them to the park, she wouldn’t need her. 

After a lot of prep time she finally had everyone fed and was working on clothes for all of them.

Xxxxxx

Across town Arizona was sitting at the restaurant she always sat at on Saturday mornings. She had already ordered the kids food and was drinking coffee this morning though. This was her first attempt at ripping off the bandaid. Normally she would show up and sit for thirty minutes or so, hoping for Janet to show up. But this weekend, she had shown up and ordered straight away. She couldn’t just not show up, but she could start to cut down on the time she wasted here every Saturday morning significantly. She had to.

She was feeding the kids and looked up when she saw Janet standing at the door to the restaurant looking in. Arizona felt her stomach fall into a pit when she saw the woman. It had been quite some time since she had seen her. And she looked worse now than the last time. Her face was sunken, and dirty. Her clothes were a mess and she looked like she was living on the streets. 

Arizona was unsure what to do. By the looks of the woman she wasn’t sure she wanted her around the kids. There would be a lot of questions to answer if this woman was to come over and sit with them. But on the other hand, this was their mother, and she hadn’t seen them in so long, she didn’t want to deny them or her of that.

Janet just stood at the window, Arizona was sure she could see a tear run down her face and then the next thing she knew, she was gone. Arizona jumped up from the seat and took off for the door, but by the time she got there Janet was long gone. Arizona had a feeling she wasn’t going to see the woman again for a very long time. 

Xxxxxx

Callie pulled up to the park and saw Arizona pushing a small boy in the swing. When Arizona saw Callie she waved and Callie waved back flashing her a huge smile. Callie opened her door and started to get the kids out of the car, Marco took off running for the slide first thing, while Isa went for the swings. Elon was straining to get out of his car seat because Callie wasn’t moving quick enough for him. 

Clalie approached Arizona and gave her a huge smile while Elon took off for the swings with his sister.

“Hi,” Arizona leaned in for a small kiss on the cheek causing Callie to blush a little at the gesture. “Oh! These are for you,” She said and grabbed a bouquet of lilies from her diaper bag and handed them to Callie.

Callie grabbed them and stared at them unable to say anything to the woman.

“I’m sorry, are they not okay?” Arizona asked as Callie just stood staring at them. She really had no words for her right at that moment. “I saw them when I stopped for breakfast and something in me just had to get them for you. I’m normally not one to buy a lot of flowers, but I felt like you needed them. I’m sorry if it’s not okay.”

“Arizona, they are perfect, I promise,” Callie told her and leaned in to give her another kiss on the cheek while she looked at the flowers. She couldn’t believe it. It was her sign from Sam. Sam used to surprise her once a week with lilies when they were married. Never the same day, she like to keep it a surprise, but she knew that this was her sign. “You couldn’t have given me a better gift. Thanks.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 9

Callie had the lilies tucked under her arm and was smiling her big bright smile at the blonde as they pushed the little kids in the swings and talked. She felt alive for the first time in such a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in an actual date. She had actually done it. 

"Okay I have to ask the question everyone wants to know about," Arizona said and Callie breathed out a large sigh. It was a heavy sigh, one that carried a lot of weight. She knew what was coming.

"The cartilage, was it an accident? Or had you been trying?" Arizona asked and watched as the face of the woman fell. That wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Ummm, what?"

"The cartilage research, when you were in the lab working on it, was it an accident? Were you trying for long?"

Callie just stared at her and couldn't believe what the woman was asking. She had guessed Arizona was going to ask about her marriage, her kids, but she wasn't asking about that at all!!

"It wasn't an accident." Was all she could get out and in a rather short voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sure you had a plan and..."

"Arizona, you didn't offend me, you threw me for a loop. I thought you were going to ask me about my marriage and my kids, but you threw me a curveball and asked about my research. Most people aren't interested in the research of an orthopedic surgeon, especially other surgeons. You just shocked me is all."

"Of course I'm interested! It's amazing what you did, I can't believe that you are bringing the research here so that we can be part of the next level. The clinical trials will start and I'm sure I will have plenty of candidates for you. It will help so many of my patients in the future and we are going to be lucky enough to witness it."

Callie was sure she looked like an idiot standing there, mouth partially open as the woman sang her accolades. Her last hospital very few people cared what she had done and certainly no one wanted to help with the clinical trials. She had, over time, convinced herself that no one cared much about her research no matter how important she thought it was. 

"I just...I'm shocked that you are so interested. I haven't told Owen yet but I've been invited to speak at one of the Ted conferences this spring. I'm hoping that he will let me go, my old chief wasn't too interested in the research or the possibility of the conference."

Now it was Arizona's turn to stand with her mouth partially open staring at the woman. How could someone not be interested in this research!? It was beyond her comprehension that someone wouldn't find what the woman had done amazing.

"Callie! That's amazing! You have to tell Owen right away. This could be huge for the hospital, we've been trying to perk up our numbers and this is just one of the ways for us to do that. We have softball practice this afternoon and you have to tell him about it."

Callie groaned a little and looked at the blonde. "Ugh, I suppose I should have already told him but I was worried he wouldn't want me to go."

"Callie I assure you he will want you to go, he will probably print fliers about it and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want you to do the speech for us here first."

Callie had a weird look on her face Arizona noticed. She actually looked a little green and Arizona wondered if she was going to be sick. "Callie? Are you okay?"

Callie didn't answer and instead just turned her body to the swings so she could watch Elon for a minute. He was just about asleep as was normal for him when he got in swing. He would allow anyone to push him for hours on end if they were willing and typically would take a nap. 

"Callie?"

"Just give me a minute." Arizona looked at her kids as they ran and played. Isa had long gotten off the swings and was following Josie around the playground, at a safe distance who was chasing Marco. The three bigger kids were like stair steps in their size and age. Marco was almost five, just a few more weeks left until his birthday, then Josie had just turned four then came Isa who was three, but would be turning four in three months. And then the two little ones were tucked into their swings, Benji beating out Elon by just a month. 

"I have a fear of public speaking," Callie said causing Arizona go look at her. "It might seem silly to you, but I get really ill when I have to speak in front of people. And up until now I hadn't given it much thought, I mean Ted would be amazing but I had any actually thought that Dr Hunt would let me go. But now. If I have to speak at the hospital and then at Ted, that's twice. And I don't know if I can do it." Callie looked visibly shaken up but Arizona took the flowers that Callie was still holding and set the down in the ground. 

"I can tell you are scared, and it's okay to be scared. But we will figure this out, I'll help you talk to Owen and if you want I'll even go to the conference with you. It seems like a huge deal to you, because it's about you, and I'm not going to diminish your fear. But I promise you, we can figure this out. But not today. Today I have two dates with you and that's all I'm worried about at the moment."

"One." Callie said causing Arizona to scrunch up her face. "This only counts as one."

"No way, I called two last night so it's two."

"You never called it," Callie said taking Elon out of the swing now that he was awake again and needing a cuddle.

"I most certainly did. I asked you if it was two and you didn't respond so therefore it counts as two by proxy."

"No, no, that's not how this works. You can't just call things after they are already done. If it was going to count as two you needed to clarify it last night and you failed to do so."

"Failed and Arizona Robbins don't go together, let's just clarify that right now.”

"Okay fine, you didn't fail...you...lost!" 

"How's that better!?" She asked pulling Benji out of the swing. Both boys were ready to get down and start playing with the big kids. The two, two year olds were under the impression they were also four and could climb and slide just like their much older siblings.

"Let's give them a little running around time then we'll go feed them," Callie told the blonde.

"Are we counting this as one or two?"

"One! I already told you."

"Fine, but next time I'm not falling for these Miami rules you have."

"What are Miami rules?"

"Those made up rules you just gave me," Arizona smiled at the brunette that was beaming at her. Callie was so happy in this moment, she was trying to remember the last time she had been this happy. This carefree. It was certainly before Sam had died.

"Hey," Arizona said quietly looking at the brunette that was was staring off now.

"Sorry.." Callie reached for her diaper bag and her lilies. She gave them a smile and then looked at the blonde. "So when are you going to ask?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Arizona told her and picked up her own bag and looked up at the brunette that was staring at her with shock. "When you're ready to share, you will. And when I'm ready to share, I will. But for right now, this bubble, I kind of like it."

"Me too," Callie smiled at her and looked up at the kids. All five had managed to make it up to the top of fort and had their heads between the safety bars. "Hold on! I need a picture!" Callie whipped out her phone and quickly snapped the first picture of the two families together. 

"Now that is adorable," Arizona said and looked at the kids. "Do you think Marco is stuck? His head looks stuck."

"Yeah. Sure does."

"Should we panic?"

"We have five kids under four between the two of us, this really doesn't seem too horrible. I'm sure it will pop right out."

"Mom!" Marco struggled a little and finally called his mother's name.

"Yep, coming right up," Callie said and started up the steps to save her son.

Arizona watched the very cool and calm woman walk up to her son. She wasn't sure how the woman was being so calm. If it had been her she would have been freaking out a lot more than Callie seemed to be. Janet had always said she would be the calm one for them both since Arizona had a tendency to freak out at the littlest of things. She didn't mean to but watching the boy struggle with his head stuck in the fence was enough to send her into hyperventilate mode. 

"Benji! Come down here!" She yelled at her own son who was now mimicking the older boy by putting his head through and making it so he couldn't get his out either. She knew he wasn't actually stuck but it made her nervous nonetheless.

Callie had made it up to the kids and was talking to Marco in a very calming and soothing voice, helping him rotate his head this way, then that way and finally his head was free. Everyone clapped for the boy that was no longer stuck and they all made their way back down to the ground.

"Okay! Excitement it over. Who wants pizza?" A round of screeches went up from all the kids.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought for sure you'd want to get sandwiches."

"Me? No, I hate sandwiches," Callie said and walked with the kids toward the car while Arizona stared after her.

"Me too," she said quietly then caught up with the two families that were walking together to the cars. She was certain she could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona watched Callie at the table intently as she helped Isa color her picture. Isa seemed insistent on covering every square inch of the paper being filled in. So Callie was helping her, talking to her in a soothing voice. Finally Callie looked up and saw that Arizona had been watching her and smiled at her. 

“You’re great with your kids.”

“Thanks…” Callie said and looked at Arizona with a scrunched up head.

“I just mean, you’re very calm with them, sometimes parents can be a little anxious with kids, but you don’t seem to be that way at all. You’re very natural.”

“Well, kids take so much from their parents, if you are uptight and unhappy then they will be too. If you are calm and treat them like that, then they have a tendency to react to that. I try my best to keep it together, but somedays…”

Arizona laughed a little. “Did you find a nanny?”

“I did, and she is great. I can tell already she is going to do great with the kids. I didn’t use one in Miami, but I had my parents and sister that I could rely on to help me when I needed them. But here, I’ll be on my own, so if I have an emergency at three in the morning, I can’t worry about what to do with the kids. She is a grad student, full of energy and wants to do everything. I keep telling her she isn’t the maid, that all she is there for is the kids, but I keep finding her loading the dishwasher and starting laundry. Which I’m not opposed to, but I don’t want her to feel like that’s her job.”

“That’s great that you found someone so quickly. I’ve always used the daycare at the hospital and have found it to be great if you ever need it.”

“I’m sure I will, there will be days where she will need to go to school for research or things, so she can drop them off as she needs to, but for the most part I need someone in the mornings and at night, and that’s where she will fit in.”

“It sounds perfect for you. I’m lucky to have my parents close by so they help out when I need it. If I didn’t have them, I don’t know what I would do.”

“You’d hire a nanny.” Callie laughed and looked at Arizona’s kids. Benji and Elon were watching a movie on a tablet, while Josie was busy making bracelets for the kids at eh hospital on her rubber band loom. “She seems to really enjoy that.”

“Oh my gosh, when we first got that thing I threatened to throw it away. There were little rubberbands all over the place. And then the next problem was we didn’t have enough colors, and then we had to get a case for all the colors. But, as you can see she had a plan and stuck to it and now she makes them all the time, shoves them in my purse when I’m walking out the door so I won’t forget to give them to the kids. She has started watching videos on how to make special ones. She made an Elsa bracelet the other day for a little girl on my ward.”

At the word Elsa, Isa’s head popped up from her coloring and looked at Arizona with her giant pleading brown eyes. She saw that Callie had the exact same eyes, and wondered how anyone ever got anything accomplished around the two of them. She was sure if she had to look in those eyes all the time, she would just be a big pile of mushy goo.

“Isa, would you like to sit with Josie and learn how to make a bracelet? Not only does she love to make them, but she loves to show the other kids how to do it too. Sometimes she will come in on a Saturday and teach a class to the kids, showing them how they can make them too.”

Isa looked up at her mother and Callie nodded to her that it was okay to go over and check it out. Isa got up from her spot and went to the other side of the table and stood between Arizona and Josie so she could watch. She kept glancing up at Callie to make sure she hadn’t left the table though.

“Here! You sit here and I’ll sit by your mother,” Arizona told her getting up from her chair and helping Isa sit next to Josie. Arizona quickly rounded the table, sitting next to the brunette that was watching her every move.

“Wow.” Callie said looking at the woman that was sitting next to her now.

“What?”

“That was pretty smooth. I have to say, I’m impressed.”

Arizona smiled her huge smile, flashing her best dimples at Callie, “I really don’t know what you are talking about," and she reached out under the table and grabbed Callie's hand to secretly hold even if just for a minute. Callie looked back over at the woman and smiled, this was becoming cheesy, even for her.

"I just wanted you to know, in case I forget later, I'm having a really good time on our first date. Eveb with the kids," Callie told Arizona quietly. They both looked around at all the kids, noticing they all seemed content, and both of them sighed a little.

"I'm glad, because I am too. But I did want to point out...we are at the restaurant now so this is technically our second date," Arizona was grinning from ear-to-ear, which in turn made Callie also grin huge.

"You're a real dork, you know that?"

"I'm not a dork.....i'm endearing," Arizona pointed out causing Callie to smile even more, which she didn't think was possible. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel so...wonderful.

Callie looked down at their hands, laced together and noted that she liked this. 

"How about...cute?" Callie asked and Arizona scrunched up her nose.

"Bunnies are cute. I'm no bunny."

"No. You are certainly not a bunny. If we didn't have five small children itting with us right now, and we were alone, I'd kiss you right now."

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned at the brunette. "I'd kiss you back."

"Good to know. So if we were sans kids, we'd be kissing right now. Do you think it would be a passionate kiss?"

"Well you're the one kissing me, that's for you to decide."

Callie looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking hard. "Yes, I think it would be a passionate kiss. Not like that one you threw me off my guard with at the bar,"

"Hey!That was an awesome kiss!"

"Meh," Callie cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders while Arizona feigned hurt.

"Meh? That's all I get? Meh?"

"I'm just saying...,I was surprised by the kids so I didn't properly get to respond."

"Oh....well what would have been your response if I hadn't surprised you?"

Callie leaned in a little, "I would have kissed you so hard, I'd have knocked your socks off."

Arizona gulped, "you think so?"

"I know so. That's how we roll in Miami," Callie was grinning huge again which was causing Arizona to grin.

"Good to know, I'll remember that for our third date," which caused Callie's eyes to go a little wide since Arizona emphasized "third date." Arizona smiled at her, knowing she had won that round.

Pretty soon the pizza came, the kids had all ordered small personal pizzas, so that they got the toppings they wanted. Marco wanted pepperoni, Josie had ordered pineapple, Isa wanted cheese, Benji wanted cheese and Elon of course wanted the works, but then when it got to the table he had Callie peel everything off because he had changed his mind and only wanted cheese. 

Callie and Arizona had both looked and looked at the menu together and finally settled on the least kid friendly pizza they could get, a white pizza with clams. On a normal day with kids they never would have indulged and ordered a pizza as wonderful as this, they both would have just shared with the kids and had cheese or pepperoni, but with another adult present they were able to have a pizza that was worthy of a date.

“This might be the best pizza I’ve eaten in five years,” Arizona said taking another slice and biting into it. “I’m serious. I love pizza but I am so tired of pepperoni.”

“Tell me about it,” Callie said and grabbed up another piece and took a bite while letting out a small moan at the taste of the pizza and how wonderful it was. Arizona watched in amazement as the other woman thoroughly enjoyed her pizza. She actually felt her stomach twist a tiny bit when Callie let out the moan, close her eyes and have a rather intimate moment with her pizza, and then she remembered they were in the presence of five small children and quickly cleared the dirty thoughts from her head.

“So you are going to start on Monday?” Arizona asked and trying to change the subject and turn things back to PG. Callie was blissfully unaware that the other woman was silently lusting over her eating pizza and quickly told her how excited she was to be back in the surgical rotation.

“I haven’t been in an OR for almost a month now and it’s killing me. I need to get in there and fix some people. I’m actually really excited to meet my residents and the rest of the staff Dr. Hunt has given me.”

“An entire month, that is really crazy. I’m not sure I’d know what to do with myself if I wasn’t in the OR for a month. I’d probably go insane. I took the kids on vacation last summer for a week and by the time we got back to Seattle I was ready to run to the hospital as soon as we touched down.”

“Oh, where did you take the kids?” Callie had been wanting to ask Arizona since this morning about her kids. She knew the woman was married at some point, but she didn’t know to who. For all she knew it could have been a man, but at this point she didn’t really think so. So far the woman seemed to only have eyes for her, but that didn’t mean much.

Callie herself at one point had dated men, but when she got to college that had all changed for her. After that it was only women for her, she loved the softness of a woman. Waking up in bed, with a woman wrapped around her, the cuddles and the gentleness that a woman provided was nothing like what a man had to offer. She hadn’t looked at a man since then and had no intentions to change that at any point. But that didn’t mean Arizona had the same feelings.

The problem was they had the kids with them, and she didn’t want to bring up such a heavy subject with them around, so she decided it would be best to wait for their second date. Or as Arizona kept trying to convince her, the third date. And she knew what that meant and it scared the hell out of her. She knew Arizona was just kidding with her, but there was no way she was ready to sleep with anyone. The thought of dating someone had sent her into a four day tail spin, the thought of actually sleeping with another woman right now…well she coulnd’t even entertain the thought. It was just too much for her. 

“Hey…” Arizona said quietly pulling Callie out of her heavy thoughts and realizing that Arizona had been talking to her about the vacation she had asked about. Whoops.

“I’m sorry, my mind wandered there for a minute.”

“Am I that boring?” Arizona asked with a slightly pained laugh, but Callie quickly jumped in.

“No! OF course not! Not at all. It’s just that, there are so many things I want to talk to you about and ask you about, but we’ve been with the kids all day and the things I’d like to ask you and talk about with you I didn’t think would be appropriate for them. So I was having a small struggle within myself about how to fix that.”

“Oh yeah, and what did you come up with.”

“Well…I was kind of hoping that I’d get the opportunity to take you out on a date…without the kids this time. So we could talk.”

Arizona perked up and nodded her head at the woman that was waiting for her answer. “I’d love to go out on a third date with you.”

“Arizona…. That’s one of the things…”

“Callie, I am of course kidding with you. I’m way too old to be worried about third dates and what that means. I’d like to take this slow, see where we go with it, but I am certainly not in any hurry to make this go faster than it needs to just because when we were twenty the rule was you,” She looked at the kids and decided to change her words. “you decided to have a playdate with another person. Let’s just take things as they come. It’s been a long time since I’ve…had a playdate…with another person and I am not ready for that. Not anymore than you are.”

“Oh thank god.” Callie let out a big wave of air and Arizona could see the relief wash over the woman. She was glad they had cleared that up, and they would be able to move past it.

“Anytime you want to ask me about things like that, please do. Don’t feel like you have to let things fester until you are so nervous that you can’t talk to me. This won’t work at all if we don’t talk. And I like you, I really enjoy your company and I wouldn’t want to ruin something that hasn’t even had a chance because we were scared.”

“Deal.” Callie said and smiled at the blonde, then took another bite of her pizza. This had been a wonderful day she decided. There was no way it could get better.


	11. Chapter 11

When Callie said things couldn’t get any better, she was right. But they could get worse, because they did. 

She found herself standing in the blazing sun,squinting, her sunglasses had been broken that very afternoon by Elon when he insisted he needed to wear them and then promptly broke the glasses.

“I broke you glasses, mama,” He said and handed them back to her in two pieces rather than the normal one piece sunglasses were typically found in. She held them in her hand and breathed out a large sigh. 

So now she was standing, out in the sun, squinting and holding her hand above her eyes to keep some of the sun out. She had other pairs of glasses, but they were all still packed up somewhere, because she didn’t think that was a priority. Now she was proving herself wrong.

So she was standing out in the sun, with no sunglasses, in a dirty field, listening to the other surgeons try and decide who was going to pitch the game. Callie didn’t care. She had told them that already, but everyone else seemed to think it was a big deal.

“We have to vote, and we need everyone to vote on this, okay?” Owen was telling everyone. “Can everyone please gather over here so we can vote on the pitcher.”

“I thought you were the coach. Why don’t you just decide?” One of the residents asked, Grey maybe? She was always hanging out with Yang, who she was pretty sure was married to Owen.

“I would, but there are three people here that want to pitch. Derek, Amelia and teddy would all like to pitch the game,” He told them and Callie looked over at the three people that all were standing next to Owen. She was supposed to vote on them and she had no idea what she was supposed to vote for. Two brain surgeons and a heart surgeon. Toss a coin and be done with it was what she figured, but they all seemed to think this was much more important than she did.

“So, who are you going to vote for?” Addison asked Callie while they stood there watching Owen try to take back control of everyone.

“Do I really have to participate in this?”

“It would appear so. Here’s the run down…Derek is my ex-husband,” Callie immediately let her head flip to Addison. “Don’t judge. Amy is his sister, we have always had a hate-hate relationship but now that I’m not married to Derek anymore it’s more just hate. And Teddy, well I think you know her. She is married to Henry, but was in love with Owen for the longest time.”

“What does any of this have to do with pitching?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Good to know. Any more gossip"

"Of course, it's a hospital, there's tons of gossip." Addison smiled at the brunette who nodded, knowing that there was always lots of gossip. She was right. 

Callie stood and watched as Owen explained to everyone that they could vote.

“Excuse me!” Callie finally raised her hand, and her voice. All of the heads turned to her, to see the face of who had interrupted. “Just curious, how long is the game? Is it nine innings like real baseball?”

“Yeah,” Owen answered.

“So why not let each of them pitch three innings and then we can be done with this,” Callie asked and watched as everyone stared at her. This. This right here was why she hated to speak in public. The look everyone was giving her right now was why she hated it so much. She was sure they were all judging her right now. There was no doubt about it.

“I think that is the best idea anyone has had,” Amelia said and smiled at Callie and turned to Owen. “Let Derek pitch first, I’ll pitch second and Teddy can be our closer.”Amelia stated and watched as Owen just stared at them all with his mouth open and finally he closed it.

“I think that sounds great. We all good with that?” There was a round of mumblings and “sure” while everyone left the area and took their positions on the field. 

“That was amazing!” Arizona said walking up to the brunette and staring at her in astonishment. “You said you couldn’t speak in public but you certainly didn’t have any problems just then. Well done!” Arizona was speechless as she watched the brunette shyly look down at the ground between them.

“Thanks,” Callie said and looked to the side of them, people were starting to warm up. “I think we should probably warm up. Want to try throwing the ball with the worst player out here?” Callie asked and laughed along with Arizona.

“You aren’t the worst…”Arizona trailed off her sentence because they both knew it was a lie. Callie was the worst. “But it doesn’t matter, sure I’ll throw with you,” She said and grabbed a ball.

They started off pretty easy, Callie was getting a little better than she had been a week ago. She could now almost get it to the person she was throwing with.

“If you step when you throw, it helps,” Arizona called out to Callie and threw the ball to her. Callie tried that a few times and each time her throwing got a little more accurate and had a little more power behind it.

“Arizona!” Teddy called just as Callie threw the ball to Arizona. And as luck would have it this was the best throw she had up until this point. It was perfect. Just the right amount of speed, just the right amount of distance. And as luck would have it, just the right amount of power. But that was all lucky for Callie, but what wasn’t lucky was that Arizona turned to Teddy and didn’t see the ball that coming straight for her eye.

The ball struck her squarely in the eye socket and Callie watched it all happen in slow motion, unable to stop it and then watched as the ball hit Arizona in the eye. She yelled of course as Arizona fell flat on the ground, holding her face with her hand.

Callie took off at a full sprint for her and immediately was by the blonde’s side.

“Arizona!!” She yelled but the blonde was on the ground holding her eye and rolling on the ground in pain. “OWEN!” she yelled and saw the man come running for them. “Arizona I am SO SORRY!! Are you okay?” She asked and tried to help the other woman sit up, but she seemed content on staying on the ground, no matter how many times Callie pulled her up by the arm, Arizona would lay back down on the ground. 

“Callie, it’s okay,” She finally got out, but Callie wasn’t buying it. She still hadn’t seen her eye, as Arizona had her hand over it, and she was a little afraid to ask to see it. She would hate to see if she had in fact caused any harm to the woman.

“Okay, Arizona, I know you don’t want to move, but can you move your hand so I can see?” Owen asked hovering over her.

Arizona slowly removed her hand and Callie could see that it was already swelling, there was a large goose egg sitting right under her eye and a small cut from where her sunglasses had hit her face when the ball hit her.

“You’re bleeding a little. MARK!” Owen called out and now everyone noticed that Arizona was on her back and was hurt. They all started filing over to see what was going on. “Hey Mark, can you look at this, see if she needs a stitch or two?” Owen asked as Mark bent down and inspected Arizona’s face. 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt to throw a couple in that. Otherwise she is going to have a little scar there. Arizona, I have a kit in the car, or we can go to the hospital and have a look.”

“The hospital is probably cleaner than here,” She whispered and wondered how bad it really was. She saw she had a small amount of blood on her hand and when she closed her left eye, she had a very small field of vision. It was really swelling up now.

“Arizona…” Callie was standing next to the woman, tears were in her eyes and as Arizona looked up at her she could tell the woman was shaken by what had happened. “I am so sorry! I can’t believe I did this.”

“Callie. You and I both know that it was an accident. I know you didn’t mean to hit me.”

“But…”

“No buts! I should have been paying more attention, but I wasn’t. I knew you were getting ready to throw that ball, and I looked away. I know better. Now, will you please hold my hand on the way to the hospital?”

Callie looked at the woman that was trying to put on a brave face for her, but was clearly in a lot of pain at the moment. The goose egg under her eye socket was now twice as big as normal and there was a small trickle of blood coming out of the cut. Callie felt horrible, even though she knew it was an accident, it didn’t mean that she didn’t feel horrible about what happened.

“Sure,” Callie stood up and helped Arizona stand up and the two of them walked to the cars. “I suppose I should drive you there?” Callie asked and looked at the cars in the parking lot.

“That would probably be best,” Arizona assured her and the two of them walked over to Callie’s car. She helped the blonde get in and handed her the seatbealt so she could buckle, then wen to her side of the vehicle and got in. She looked at Arizona and noticed that she had her head resting on the back of the seat, almost like she was sleeping. She was in pain. “You don’t think I broke your eye socket do you?”

Arizona lifted her head off the seat and looked over at the woman and tried desperately not to laugh too hard. “Callie, honey, I love that you think you could throw the ball hard enough to break my eye socket, but no, I think it is bruised really well and I think most of this is from where the ball hit my sunglasses.”

Callie didn’t look convinced but tried a week smile.

“Now, you promised me you would hold my hand,” Arizona told her and smiled at the woman that looked like she might throw up at any second.

Callie gave her a better smile and reached over with her hand and grabbed the hand of the blonde and felt it in her own. Her hand was just slightly smaller than Callie’s and fit perfectly in hers. It had been a long time since she had held a hand that didn’t belong to a child and it felt nice to have that connection between the two of them.

They drove to the hospital and every minute or two Callie would glance over at Arizona to check on her, but she was always in the same position, with her head resting on the seat, eyes closed and looking like she was sleeping.

“Arizona we are here,” Callie said pulling up to the emergency entrance and getting a chuckle from the blonde.

“I think it’s safe to park and we can walk in, you don’t need to drop me off here.”

“Well, how about I leave you here and I’ll go park.”

“Go park the car Callie,” Arizona barked out the order to the brunette who immediately did as she was told.

“Okay, let me help you out,” Callie said opening the door for the blonde and holding a hand up for her to take.

“Thanks Callie,” Arizona said and took hold of the brunette’s arm and the two of them walked into the hospital together and went to find Mark.

Mark put three stitches in just under her eye, and gave her a large bag of ice to place on her eye. It was just a bruise, they found out at the insistence of Callie and an x-ray. There was no way she was going to leave there without knowing she wasn’t completely broken.

They were finally standing at Arizona’s house, where Callie insisted on bringing her. Teddy had said she would make sure and get the blonde’s car to the house and sure enough it was waiting there when they pulled up.

“Arizona, I can’t begin to explain to you how sorry I am…”

“Callie, if you say you are sorry one more time, I will not go out on any more dates with you and that would be a real let down since I was really looking forward to our third date.”

Callie just smiled at the blonde. “Okay. No more sorry’s. I promise.”

“Callie?”

“Yeah?”

“Now is when you should ask me out for that date. I’m all vulnerable and knocked up on good drugs,” Arizona whispered to her, causing Callie to smile.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me this week Arizona?”

“Callie! I can’t believe you asked me! I would love to go out on a date with you,” She laughed and looked at the brunette then whispered again. “Now would be a great time to kiss me too.” Those must be good drugs Callie thought and leaned in and gave the blonde a little kiss on the lips.

“Is that it?” The blonde asked causing Callie to laugh. 

“Yeah, we’ll save the good stuff for the date. Oh and by the way, it’s just the second date. Good night Arizona,” Callie leaned in for another quick kiss on the lips and walked down the stairs to her car.


	12. Chapter 12

When Arizona woke up the next morning all she felt was pain. She reached over to the side table and grabbed her aspirin and took a couple of them before ever even getting up. Luckily her parents had spent the night so she didn’t have to get the kids settled, fed and into bed for the evening. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after eight, she knew without a doubt her kids were already awake.

She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and just about fell over at the sight. Her eye had taken on the color black, with purple around the side and green all under it. The swelling hadn’t gone down at all and it fact looked bigger today. 

“Great,” She said to herself in the mirror.

She grabbed her phone on the way down the stairs and saw that she had a few missed texts, all of them from Callie.

C: Hope you are feeling better today.

C: The kids and I are going out to do some shopping, could we stop by with breakfast?

C: Okay, I admit I just want to check on you. I’ve been a wreck all night. Are you okay? Tell me you're okay.

Arizona thought Callie was pretty adorable, and her texts just helped her with that. She knew the woman meant well, but Arizona didn’t want her coming to her house. If Callie saw her eye today she wouldn’t survive it. But she was bound to see it at some point especially since she was starting work tomorrow at the hospital. 

A: Sure, we’d love for you to stop by. I had the luxury of sleeping in this morning. How long have you been up?

C: It’s 8:10 now…so that’s just over two hours. Elon was up at 5:45 of course.

A: Yikes! Now I feel bad that I got to sleep in.

C: NO! You needed it I’m sure. We just picked up some breakfast. Okay if we swing by in about thirty minutes?

A: Perfect. See you then.

Arizona went back up the stairs and put on something a little more suitable than her sleeping clothes and tried to tidy up her hair and apply a little bit of makeup. She kept looking at her eye wondering if there was anything she could do to hide it short of not letting the woman in. Or an eye patch.

She figured both seemed stupid to her so she was just going to have to let Callie in and bear with the woman and how she was going to freak out about the state of her eye today.

“Mom? Dad?” She called out when she came down the stairs and then saw them in the kitchen with the kids. Coffee was going as well as a breakfast that was being worked on at the stove. “Hi mom,” She said and leaned in to give her mother a little peck on the cheek. Her mother pulled back and looked at her eye and gave her a look.

“That doesn’t look so good today Arizona.”

“I know mom but please don’t make a big deal about it. In areas where it’s mostly bone they swell up bigger and faster. It will be down in no time. Besides, callie is on her way over and she already feels awful about it. I don’t want anyone to make a big deal about the eye. Okay?”

“Callie, huh? Kind of early on a Sunday morning for someone to be stopping over,” Her mother muttered and went back to cooking her breakfast.

“She feels bad and was out with her kids, wanted to know if she could stop over with some breakfast.”

“But I’m making breakfast,” Her mother said and looked at Arizona. 

“I know that mom, but she wanted to stop by. I’m sure that she feels bad and is just trying to make up for it. Be nice, please.”

“How many kids does she have?” Her mother asked adding a few more slices of bacon to the pan.

“Three,” Arizona answered and poured herself a large cup of coffee. She was going to need this, but drained the pot and started to make another knowing that if Callie was a surgeon, she drank coffee.

“Three!?” Her mother said and turned to look at her daughter.

“Yes, three, is that okay?”

“Three kids is a lot.”

“It’s only one more than I have mother,” She huffed and looked at her father who was reading the paper and smiling. The last person on the planet that still read the paper cover to cover each morning without fail.

“Yes, Arizona I can count and I know that three is just one more than you have. But that is a lot of kids. Where is her husband?”

“She is widowed by her WIFE, and that’s all I know about that.”

“Mmmm,” Her mother hummed and flipped the bacon then started to flip the pancakes that were in the skillet.

“Do you have something you’d like to say mother?”

“No…nothing at all.”

Arizona turned to her mother and saw that she was holding something back but didn’t want to say it, which was fine with her. She looked in at the living room and saw her kids cuddled together and went in to see them.

“Mama!” She heard and they both jumped off the couch to see her. “Mama, you have boo boo?” Benji asked and looked at her and the eye. He was scared she could tell and wouldn’t let her hold him after his initial hug.

“Yes, I have a boo boo,” She told him and watched as he stared at her face. Josie kept looking at her too. “You need a band aid,” He said and crawled off the couch and went walking to the kitchen where she kept a stash of supplies.

He came back in the living room with a Jake and the Neverland Pirate band aid and helped to put it over the existing band aid Mark had put over the stitches. After it was put firmly in place he sat back and looked at her but still not letting her touch him. It was going to be a long few days for the swelling to go down if her son wouldn’t let her touch him.

“Hey, do you all remember Marco, Isa and Elon from yesterday? Well they are going to stop by here soon and maybe you all could play with them for a little bit? Would that be good?”

“I’ll get my loom,” Josie huffed out. She felt that anytime anyone stopped over it was her duty to get her loom in case they wanted a bracelet.

Beji just sat on the couch staring at Arizona and her eye. He wasn’t going to take his two good eyes off her one bad eye all day. Then she heard the door bell ring and went to answer it.

“OH MY GOD!” Callie said when Arizona swung open the door.

“Callie…” Arizona started, but was quickly shut down by the brunette.

“OH MY GOD!! IT LOOKS HORRIBLE!!” She said ushering the kids and her mother in the house while Arizona tried desperately to talk. 

“Callie! You did this?” Her mother asked Callie, and Callie quickly answered her back.

“It’s not like I meant to mom,” She told her then looked back to Arizona and couldn’t help herself when her healing hands reached up for it and lightly touched the edge of the bruising.

“Oh, Arizona…” she winced as she touched the side of the bruising and saw that what little of the white part of her eye that was open, was full on red.

“Callie, I know it looks really bad, but it isn’t that bad at all. I promise. I already took some aspirin today and with the help of the coffee, I am feeling much better already.”

“But Arizona…” Callie started again as Arizona pulled them into the house. They were all still standing on the porch waiting for Callie to come in.

“Arizona, this is my mother Lucia Torres, mom this is Arizona Robbins.”

“Come on in, it’s so nice to meet you,” It hadn’t occurred to Arizona that Clalie’s mother would be there too. She had hoped to look a little better when she saw the woman again. “Can I offer you some coffee? I just started a new pot.”

“Wow, heavy coffee drinker?” Callie laughed and looked at the woman again. Her face was swollen on the side of the bruise. She wondered if she had put ice on it today.

“My parents are here, they stayed over last night so I wouldn’t have to wrestle with the kids too much. Which was why I got to sleep in. Come on in,” Arizona told them and let them to the kitchen. 

She loved her house, she and Janet had bought it just before they were married and had done all the renovations it needed. The kitchen was huge and where she and her family spent most of their time with an open floor plan so that she could see into the living room while the kids played or watched tv. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Callie Torres, her mother Lucia Torres, and her children, Marco, Isa and Elon. These are my parents Daniel and Barbara Robbins,” She smiled at everyone as they were introduced.

Arizona glanced at her mother and could see she was bothered by the whole thing. For some reason, she didn’t seem to be overly fond of Callie, and she wasn’t sure if it was that she had accidentally hit her with the ball….or the fact that her mother really loved Janet. She was banking on it being the latter reason. Her mother had always held a soft spot for the woman and had always hoped she would come back and get the help she needed. Arizona knew her mother wanted Janet to be the person she was years ago when they first met, but she didn't think she would ever see that person again. And she had come to the conclusion, she didn't want to either. 

“Why don’t you all come in, let me take your coats,” Arizona said trying her best to make the two women feel comfortable.

“No, we really are just stopping by to give you some breakfast and then we are going to be on our way.”

“Mama,” She heard and looked to see Isa standing next to her pulling on her pant leg and whispering her name very quietly. When Callie made eye contact with the girl she could see the girl was pointing to the table off to the side where Josie was diligently working on making more bracelets. “Can I help her please?”

Callie smiled down at her sweet girl, “Of course baby, put your shoes by the door and then you can help,” meanwhile Elon was still on her hip with his pacifier in his mouth trying to wrestle his way out of her arms to catch up to Benji who was playing with an elaborate wooden train set. 

“Mama!” He was squirming while she tried to set him down without dropping him on his head.

“Just a second Elon,” She set him down and took his shoes off him and his coat and he was gone before she could stand up again. She looked and Marco was sitting in the corner of the room with his ipad playing a game. Her kids seemed to have settled in without any problems at all. It was as if they had been visiting the house for years, rather than this being the first time.

“Wow, they all seemed to find their niche quickly,” Arizona, said coming over to Callie to help take her coat.

“Arizona, I really had no intentions of staying. We brought this,” She said pulling a bag out of her mother’s hands and handing it to Arizona. She peeked in the bag and let out a cute sigh.

“Donuts…my favorite food of all time…thank you,” Arizona looked up at her and gave the brunette her very best smile.

“Breakfast is ready if you all would like to find a spot, Arizona can you grab the plates please,” Barbara asked. 

“Thank you so much for the invitation, Mrs. Robbins, but we really should be on our way.”

“Nonsense. Sit. We are eating breakfast. Arizona gets the plates and ladies, please find a seat.”

The words were an order, not a request Callie could tell as she took a large gulp and helped her mother find a seat and sat down to a breakfast of what she was sure was going to be an inquisition.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt 13

Callie got her mother situated at the table then went to the living room to grab Elon. 

"No mami! No! Elon plays!" He started to get upset as she tried to talk him into coming in and having breakfast with everyone. Figures the first opportunity she has to make an impression on Arizona's parents and her kids would act up. Marco was sitting at the table with Isa, who was crying because she didn't want to eat. She never wanted to eat. Callie often wondered what kept the child standing upright she ate so little, but she seemed to keep going.

"Baby boy, please, would you come in and join us for breakfast? Look, Benji is already sitting in there eating and his yummy breakfast. Remember we stopped and picked out those yummy donuts!? Don't you want your donut?"

"No mami! Elon play with train!" Callie sighed and then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Arizona behind her.

"Go sit. Let me try," she encouraged the woman and sat next to the little boy who eyed the woman suspiciously. It took a lot to pull one over on Elon, he'd know if she was there as reinforcements. 

Callie left the woman and her son in the living room and went to the dining room and sat down. She looked next to her and saw Isa was still crying, so Callie scooped her up and put her on her lap. 

Her poor middle child, she was sometimes left out, fewer cuddles when she probably needed them more than either of the boys. She looked up and saw Barbara staring at her and when she smiled a curt smile was returned to her. She wasn't sure what she had done to upset the mother of the woman she had been spending a little extra time with, but she was definitely not in her good graces at the moment.

"So Callie, tell us, are you a doctor as well?" Barbara asked sitting down and passing a plate of bacon.

"Yes, ma'am I am. I'm an orthopedic doctor."

"Mom!" Arizona called from the living room. "Leave Callie alone," she said walking in with Elon on her hip and sat down at the table. Benji watched in interest as his mother seemed content with holding another child his age instead of him. 

"I'm just asking the woman some questions to get to know her."

"It's fine, please ask away," Callie invited, taking the plate of bacon and placing some on Isa's plate and then her own before passing the plate to her mother.

"An orthopedic surgeon, that means you work with bones, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is that all you do?" She asked looking at Callie but Callie wasn't sure what she was asking.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well like Arizons, she saves children's lives all the time. And is that what you do? You fix bones? Do you save lives?"

"All right mother! No more questions! Callie and her family are my guests. She is a world renowned orthopedic surgeon and we were very lucky to get her to work at our hospital. She could have gone anywhere but instead she chose us. She's actually going to speak at the Ted conference in the spring. She created synthetic cartilage in her lab. Something biomedical engineers told her wasn't possible. So don't act like just because she doesn't work on kids like I do is any less important. What she does is amazing," Arizona looked at Callie and saw that the woman was staring at her dumbfounded by the amazing things Arizona was saying about her. "And groundbreaking and she will single handedly change the face of medicine by what she had done."

Everyone had stopped eating and was looking at the feisty blonde as she spoke. Elon couldn't stop looking at the woman, and Callie wasn't sure if he was mesmerized by her because for the first time he was in the presence of someone that looked a lot like him. Or if he actually understood the woman.

"Now can you please pass me one of those donuts with the sprinkles, because those are my favorite."

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. The kids all played musical chairs taking turns in the laps of the adults. The boys ate all of the pancakes and bacon that were set in front of them. Eventually Arizona went to the kitchen and got Isa some fruit and she seemed much happier to be eating blueberries on her grandmother's lap than eating pancakes and bacon.

Josie had long finished her breakfast and was off at her table working on making Isa an Olaf bracelet. 

Arizona and her mother started to clear the dishes while Callie got the kids up and started to get them cleaned up. Wiping the little boys hands then setting them free. They both went running back to the train table and began playing again.

She got Isa up and helped her clear the spot where she had been sitting and she moved right back over to watching Josie while she created. Callie made a note to herself to get a loom for Isa since she seemed so excited about watching the older girl.

And Marco had cleaned himself up and was playing with a large bin of Legos making towers for the trains to go under.

Callie looked at all the kids scattered and happily playing with each other, then glanced over at Arizona and the two mothers as the cleared the table. And then she saw Arizona's dad looking at her. Callie gave him a small smile and wondered what the man was thinking. So far he had been very quiet, saying only a few words to her here and there.

"My wife is a little hard on people that show interest in our daughter. You'll understand that someday. You have two boys but only one daughter. You'll want the best for all of them but that little girl, she is going to have you wanting the best for her. I have one daughter and one son, there's only two years between them and Tim wasn't too interested in dating early on as most boys aren't. He was playing football and running his bike around town. But it seemed to be that when he got interested in dating was about the same time that Arizona started dating. And one night they both were getting ready and my parents happened to be visiting and my father looked at me, watching nervously as my son got ready. And he said to me, the good thing about having a son is you only have to worry about one penis. The problem with a girl is you have to worry about a million other penis's."

Callie stood for a second and then understood what the man said and started to laugh. 

"My point is, she may seem older, but she is still our little girl and she always will be. No matter if she had her own little girl or for that matter grandkids. We just want what's best for her and we'll always make sure she gets it. So take my wife with a grain of salt and know that she means well, she's just worried about our little girl."

"Noted, sir."

"You can call me Daniel. But what I'd love to know more about is this cartilage you've created," he said and sat down on the couch in the living room and patted the cushion next to him. 

Arizona started to panic slightly when she saw her father talking to Callie. He never got crazy like her mother, but you could never count the old man out either.

"Arizona your home is lovely," Lucia told the woman while drying dishes that Barbara was handing her. 

"Mrs. Torres, please could you sit and let me do that?"

"Nonsense. I am from a very large family, there is no sitting when there is work to be done."

"Are you and your husband retired?" Barbara asked. Arizona knew what the woman really wanted to know. What did they do for a living. She gave her mother a warning glare but her mother just brushed her off and went back to washing dishes.

Arizona glanced back in the living room and saw the two little boys had crawled up into callie's lap and she was reading "I love you through and through" to them. She seemed quite content right now so Arizona chose to leave her alone.

"No we are both still working but I don't work near as much as I used to. How about you?"

"Well Daniel was a lifelong marine, retired from them five years ago. I was a navy nurse and retired too, but I still go on base to help administer shots at clinics when needed. I think that's where Arizona got her love of the hospital from. She was always tagging along with me, helping with the band aids and holding my bag when needed. She loved it all and couldn't get enough of it."

"That's wonderful for your family," Lucia told the woman who looked slightly disappointed that the elder Torres woman hadn't given up any more information than that. She needed to know a lot more than this if she was going to determine if this woman was worthy of dating her daughter. 

"And is your husband here?"

"Oh no, he's still in Miami. He wasn't able to make this trip but the next one he will be here for sure. Marco's birthday is coming up and he wouldn't miss that for the world."

Barbara stood still for a minute. She wasn't aware that the woman she was trying to pump for information was very much aware of what she was trying to do and wasn't giving her anything to go on. She had seen the way she had treated her daughter at dinner and there wasn't just one mama bear in this room. There were two. Don't mess with mama bears cubs. Ever.

Arizona walked into the living room and sat down between Callie and her dad, taking Benji out of Callie's arms and sitting back. Her father had turned on the baseball game then looked over at the two women sitting on the couch and smiled.

"You two want to go out and have a quick game of catch?" He almost couldn't get the entire sentence out because he was laughing so hard.

"Watch it old man," Arizona laughed along with him. Callie was a little embarrassed but then started laughing along with them.

"Callie was telling me all about her cartilage research. I didn't understand half of it but it sounded interesting."

"Dad, no one understands what she did, because no one has ever done it before. She's going to win major awards with this, it will be huge for the hospital."

"Arizona..." Callie was slightly embarrassed by the way the blonde kept talking about her research. 

"It's true! You wait and see. I predict before the end of the year you will be standing up on a stage receiving the Harper Avery award."

"Now really, that enough. No more talk of the research."

"Okay fine. I won't ever bring it up again, but when you get that nomination you owe me."

"Fine. If I get nominated I will not only take you as my date, but I'll pay for the entire weekend first class in the big city."

"Daddy you are our witness."

"Noted."

"Okay, well I really need to get my kids home. Elon and Isa need a nap and honestly I could use one too," Callie said getting up. Arizona was a little disappointed to see the woman leave but she knew the woman probably had a hundred things to do at home.

They all slowly packed up all their things, thanked Barbara for breakfast and said their goodbyes. 

"Thanks for stopping by," Arizona told her. "This was so unexpected and it was great. You know, if we wanted we could count this as our third date,"'she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes breakfast at nine in the morning with our five kids and parents should certainly be counted as a third date."

"You keep telling me what isn't a third date but so far you haven't actually asked me out on any dates." Arizona stood her ground looking at the brunette.

"Arizona, would you like to go out on a date with me Wednesday night?"

"Well Callie Torres, I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to accompany you on Wednesday night."

"I'm done with work at seven how about I pick you up here at 8?"

"Sounds perfect. It's a date." Arizona smiled at the brunette and waved goodbye to the family as they walked to the car. 

Sunday morning breakfasts with Callie Torres and family. She could get used to that.


	14. Chapter 14

Callie was excited to get back into a hospital, it had been far too long now and when Monday morning came, she couldn’t have been happier. She said goodbye to her babies, wished the nanny luck and dropped her mother at the airport with the promise they would see her and her father in just a few short weeks for Marco’s birthday.

And while she was excited to see an OR again, all she found herself seeing was the HR department as she filled out form after form of paper work. She had been excited to get to her department, meet all her staff and instead it was now noon and she was still sitting here with the promise of more to come.

“Dr. Torres, if you’d like to take a break for lunch we can meet back here at one,” the woman said and the words were still dangling in the air as she made her way out of the small office. If she had to watch another video on sexual harassment in the workplace, she would scream.

Callie figured she would be able to find her way to the cafeteria no problem, but her sense of direction got the better of her and she found herself standing outside of neurology with no clue how to get back to where she had come from.

“Dr. Torres, correct?” She heard and turned to see Amelia Shepherd in front of her.

“Hi, correct,” Callie said while looking at the placards on the wall hoping they would tell her which way to go.

“You look lost, can I help at all?” The woman asked while Callie scrunched up her face and looked around for something that looked familiar.

“Umm, well I came from that way,” She said pointing down a long hall. “And I thought I was going to come out by the cafeteria but instead I’ve come out by Neuro, which make no sense at all. Because if you look at this map…” She pointed to the map. Amy rolled her eyes a little at the woman holding the map and snatched it out of her hand.

“You know what you can do with this map that’s better than using it to find the cafeteria?” Amelia asked and took Callie by the crook of her arm and started walking. As they walked by a waste bin she dropped the map in much to the protest of Callie.

“Hey…I think I might need that to get back…”

“Forget it, I got you covered,” Amelia said and kept on walking, hallway after hallway, Amelia talked to everyone they passed, greeting them all then giving Callie the scoop after.

“Hey Candace…she has mono…Hey Jerry….his wife is leaving him…Hey Dr. Sloan….he’s a man whore, stay away from him…” And so on and so on as they walked through the halls until finally they were standing in front of the cafeteria. Callie had no idea how they had gotten there and she knew there was no chance she would make it back, especially without her map. 

“Okay, so the cafeteria, the food is bland, but if you stick with the salads, or the pizza it’s not so bad,” Amelia said handing her a tray and waiting for her to take it. 

Callie was a little taken aback by the woman that was helping her today, she hadn’t been around someone so forward in a long time and wasn’t sure how to take her.

“Okay, well I am going to have the pizza. So when are you going to tell us all about you? You are an enigma right now, and I’d love to know your story.” Amelia flashed her dimples at the woman and waited.

“Ummm, well there isn’t much to tell. I’m from Miami and just moved here with my three kids.”

“Ahhh, see that sounds like nothing, but that’s HUGE! Are you here by yourself? You only mentioned kids you didn’t mention the husband? Where is he? Did he come? Are you divorced?”

Callie just continued to stare at the brazen woman and grabbed a salad off the line. “Widowed actually,” Callie told her and saw Amelia’s face drop.

“I’m so sorry. I never would have asked like I did if I had known that.” Amelia felt horrible now and needed to make it up to the woman. “Come on, let's go share this last slice of chocolate cake and you can tell me all about it.”

To Callie that sounded like sheer torture. She was certain anything she told the woman at this point would be all over the hospital by the end of lunch. She wasn’t sure how personal she should get with the neurosurgeon.

“Amelia, are you playing nice?” They both turned and saw Teddy standing in front of them. Teddy saw the deer in the headlights look that Callie was giving Amelia and knew she needed to save the poor woman. She had no idea who she was eating lunch with and felt the urge to take her out of her misery.. 

“Of course I am Teddy, now run along,” Amelia was interested in the new doctor for a lot of reasons, the first being she really didn’t know much about her and the second being that she was a beautiful woman, one that she would very much like to get to know a little better.

“Oh, you know, I thought I would join the two of you. How are you Callie?” Teddy asked and sat down with the other two doctors.

Callie breathed out a little sigh, glad that Teddy was there. She felt as though she needed a buffer and so far the heart surgeon was proving to be perfect for that.

“I’m great actually, just getting all the necessary paperwork and videos done this morning.”

“Hey have you all see Arizona today? Her eye looks HORRIBLE!” Amelia said laughing, but the other two women didn’t laugh at all. And then Amelia remembered the person that had made Arizona’s eye look the way it did was in fact sitting at the table. “Oh, right. Sorry about that. Hey so, Dr. Torres, I was curious if you weren’t busy on Wednesday night, maybe I could take you out? Show you around town?” Now Amelia was asking her out. 

“Hey…” they heard and looked up to see Arizona sitting down at the table. She had heard Amelia ask Callie out, and wasn’t worried about her cancelling, but was more worried that the woman might actually want to go out with her and choose a different night.

“Arizona…”Callie saw the eye and she didn’t think it was possible for it to look worse than what it did yesterday. How was that even possible. Her eye was completely swollen shut now and the woman looked to be in quite a bit more pain today. “Have you been putting ice on it?”

“I have, but probably not as much as I should.”

“Arizona, you have to put ice on it. Fifteen on and fifteen off, it will help with the pain and the swelling. Here, let me get you some more ice.” Callie stood up but felt Arizona’s hand grab her own and pull her.

“Hey, really it’s okay. It can wait until after lunch, sit down, please.” She looked at the other two women, mainly Amelia who was staring at their hands that were still holding each other. Callie hadn’t pulled away and neither had Arizona. She actually liked holding Callie’s hand, it had been a long time since she had been intimate with another person, and the touch of another person was so soothing, she really missed it.

“Okay,” Callie sat back down, gave Arizona’s hand an extra squeeze, then started to eat her lunch again. “After we are done I’ll get you a big bag and take you back to your office.” Amelia had long been forgotten about and was slightly miffed at the fact that she was being ignored.

“So…Callie, about Wednesday night? What do you say?” Amelia tried to break the obvious mood that had settled on the table now that Arizona was here and she and Callie couldn’t seem to keep their eyes, or hands, off each other.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you Amelia, but I already have plans for Wednesday night. Maybe a different time we can get together,” Callie gave her a smile and went back to her salad.

“Wow, in town for less than a week and already you have plans. You move quick…oh!” she said and looked down at her pager. “I have to go,” She quickly got up and left for the ER, leaving the rest of the women by themselves.

“You know if you wanted to go out with Amelia you could.” Arizona started.

“I know…” Callie said and took another bite. “If I wanted to be with Amelia I would be with her, but I don’t. I want to go out with you, it’s why I asked you out and turned her down.” Callie gave the woman her very biggest smile. “Besides, it will be our second date.”

“Third,” Arizona looked back down at her food with the biggest grin on her face and felt the butterflies float up in her stomach. She felt as though it was small victory, her winning the date with Callie, but she wasn’t sure.

“Second, and have you thought about where you’d like to go?”

“What?! You asked me out, you have to come up with the plan, not me.”

Teddy was watching what was unfolding before her and felt it might have been the most adorable thing she had ever had to witness. It was a good thing she liked both of the women because otherwise it might have made her puke. They were disgustingly sweet with each other. She looked at Arizona and saw just how happy she was and couldn’t believe it. It had been years since she had seen her this happy. Even when she was with Janet things had been really rocky long before the woman left Arizona, so she almost couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her friend act like this. It was refreshing and wonderful to witness.

“Yeah, but I’m new here, you should give me some hints on what you might like to do.”

“Did I ask for hints on the date I took you on? OR the second date?”

“We went to the park with the kids and then had pizza.”

“I know, I was there and it was the perfect date, and I have to say, I expect your date to live up to those standards.”

“Wood chips and pizza crust are a standard?”

“I think they are,” Arizona smiled then looked over at her forgotten friend that was sitting across from her.

“No, no, by all means, don’t let me stop this. Keep going,” Teddy said and Arizona felt herself blush realizing that her friend had been witness to this. 

“It’s about time for me to get back, I have a mountain of paperwork to attend to since Owen won’t let me in the OR.” Arizona said and then cringed remembering Callie didn’t know that.

“Wait…what? You can’t perform surgeries?! Arizona…”

“Callie, calm down, it’s fine. I promise. I have some paperwork I have been putting off anyway, you are just helping me get my work done.”

“I will never be able to apologize enough for this.” Callie stood up and walked up to the cafeteria line and asked for a large bag of ice.

“Good lord you two seem to have really hit it off. When did all of this happen?”

“I really can’t say, but she is amazing Teddy. She’s wonderful and sweet and I really like her. God I hope I don’t screw this up.”

“Ten bucks says she is saying the same thing about you. Just be yourself, and she will love you. Promise. I mean, what’s not to love? You’re Arizona Robbins!” Teddy laughed and Arizona laughed along with her. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Arizona looked up at the brunette and saw that she was returning. “How about I walk you back to the HR department?” Arizona asked and received the biggest grin she had ever seen.

“That sounds like the best thing I’ve heard all day since I have no clue where it is and I seem to have lost my map.”

“You had a map? Come on, let’s go,” Arizona grabbed the bag of ice and the two women walked out of the cafeteria with Teddy watching them with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
